End of the World
by melissarxy1
Summary: Chapter Twenty up. My attempt to give Nick from "The Stand" a happy ending. Does contain an OC but I've tried to keep her from Mary-Sue territory. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

End of the World

* * *

Why does my heart go on beating?

Why do these eyes of mine cry?

Don't they know it's the end of the world?

It ended when you said goodbye

-Skeeter Davis

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. It wasn't too warm this early. The smell of lilac and honeysuckle hung lightly in the air not quite masking the scent of decay that was beginning to waft through the air. A trembling, but beautiful voice rang out in the air. "There's a land, that is fairer by day," the woman sang. "And by faith, we can see it afar. For the Father waits over the way, To prepare us a dwelling place there. In the sweet by and by, We shall meet on that beautiful shore. In the sweet by and bye," here her voice broke and she was sobbing as she sang the last line, "We shall meet on that beautiful shore."

The person singing couldn't quite be called a woman. She was still a girl but on the verge of becoming a woman. She was sitting before a freshly dug grave, trembling and looking dazed. Two other graves sat beside this one. Kate was petite with long blonde hair and intelligent green eyes. "I love you, mommy," she whispered.

With a deep sigh she got to her feet. Her mother had been the last of her family to succumb to the flu. As far as she could tell she was the only person still alive in her town, and she had been having such dreams… Her mother had held on longer than anyone else in town but she still had worsened and passed away quietly four nights before.

She had decided on leaving town if not to obey the dreams at least to prove that she wasn't alone. The flu couldn't have taken everyone and left her completely alone. With that thought in mind she walked back inside and packed a backpack with three changes of clothes, a bag of chips, some canned food, a can opener, matches, and a family album. The bag was heavy but not too heavy.

She figured that she could stop for a sleeping bag when she started to get tired. A tent was out of the picture, she wouldn't even know how to put one up. She got her bike out of the shed and hefted the bag taking a deep breath. This was hard, leaving everything she'd ever known. Stiffening her shoulders against the urge to cry again, she started paddling.

She had considered getting a car and driving but if she really wanted to find other people, that wouldn't work plus, she hadn't driven much and never by herself. The last thing she needed was to crash and hurt herself. Kate stopped only to eat so by the time darkness was following she was completely exhausted. She stopped at a sporting goods store and grabbed a sleeping bag that she'd be able to carry on her bike. She rolled it out under a big tree and fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt about the Walking Dude that night.

The sun and the sound of birds woke her. She got up and rolled her sleeping bag up. She opened a can and fixed herself some breakfast. After breakfast Kate threw the can away and broke into a gas station to steal a map and a couple chocolate bars figuring that after today's ride she could use a treat. She stretched lithely, her legs stiff and aching.

With a deep breath she mounted her bike starting to ride again. She didn't find anyone that day. It was two days later that she met her first living person. She hadn't gotten very fair when she heard a baby crying. "What the…" she murmured skidding to a stop. She dropped her bike and walked towards an accident. The baby screamed on. Samantha looked into the car and found a healthy screaming toddler in a car seat.

"Hey there," Kate cooed. The baby's crying tampered off to whimpers as he regarded her curiously. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damn it. Hang on, little guy. I'll have you out soon." A mother and father both lay hunched over in their seats.

She found a rock and went back to the car and started hitting the window. After ten minutes it finally started cracking. After fifteen minutes it broke and she was able to unlock the door. The stench was overpowering. She crawled into the back seat and undid the toddler's seatbelt. He reached his arms out to her still whimpering. She finally got him out and held him against her.

"Hey, buddy," she whispered. "Are you okay?" He murmured something burying his head against her neck. "Let's get you cleaned up and into a new set of clothes." She put her backpack back on but left her bike knowing that she'd need a new one with a baby seat. Already tired, she walked into the next town finding a department store.

"Who dies while shopping?" she wondered aloud looking at the corpses, one cashier and a few shoppers. She found a bowl; a jug of water, and a new outfit she figured would fit the child. She washed him and put him in a clean diaper. He allowed this with very little fussing. She was putting his clothes on when she heard the truck. She jumped up and ran towards the road with the baby in her arms. The truck, which was driving towards them, slowed to a stop. It rolled up beside her. An older man, probably in his late forties sat in the drivers seat, two men sat beside him.

"Hello," the man smiled as she just stared at him for a few moments.

"Um, hi," she said.

"I'm Ralph Bretner, this is Nick Andros and Tom Cullen," the man said.

"I'm Kate Jamson," Kate said. "I'm… so glad to see someone else."

Ralph turned to look at Nick who nodded. "We're heading to Nebraska if you want to come along."

"That'd be great. I just need to make a diaper bag for the little one," Kate said.

"We'll help," Tom said hopping out of the truck.

"He's also probably hungry," Kate said. "I found him like twenty minutes before you showed up." Ralph shut the truck off and the other two men climbed out as well.

"Have any of you been around babies?" she asked hopefully.

"I have… had a couple nieces and nephews," Ralph said.

"What does he need?"

"You guys go ahead and start lunch if you want," Ralph told Nick and Tom. "We'll grab some stuff for the little one." Nick nodded and waved him away. "He have a name?" Ralph asked as they walked back into the store.

"I'm sure he did," Kate said, "but I have no idea of what it is."

"Any idea of what to name him?"

"I haven't thought of anything. I'm so glad you guys came by when you did. Today was the first time I've even changed a diaper." Ralph grabbed a bag and they started to fill it. "I would have been lost trying to care for him. So you guys are going to Nebraska?"

"It was Nick's idea to go, we're taking our time, in case there are any other survivors. It worked, we found you. You're the first person we've seen since I picked Tom and Nick up."

"I noticed that Nick doesn't talk much," Kate mused, looking outside seeing Tom helping Nick start a fire, or trying to at least, he appeared to be more of a hindrance.

"Nick doesn't talk at all," Ralph smiled. "He's a deaf mute."

Her eyes widened. "Oh." They walked out and she could see Nick patiently showing Tom what to do. He looked up and smiled as they approached. Kate sat on the ground and got out a jar of baby food and started to feed the baby.

"I guess we really should name him," Kate mused.

"I like Logan," Ralph said after the county she had found him in.

"Logan," Kate said tasting the name. "It's a great name." His ordeal had apparently not affected his appetite. Logan ate two jars and then drank some of the bottle she fixed for him. He appeared subdued but otherwise fine.

Something was thrust in front of her as Logan settled down playing with a toy they had gotten him inside. She jumped looking up having almost have forgotten her companions as she cared for the toddler. Nick smiled apologetically and offered her- her share of their lunch again. "Sorry," she said flushing. He shrugged still smiling.

"I guess we'd better get going," Ralph said after Nick had stood and thrown their trash away. Ralph put the car seat in and strapped Logan into it. He whimpered for a few moments but settled down quickly. Nick and Tom got into the truck and Nick offered Kate a hand. She took it and he helped her into the bed of the truck. She sat down next to him as the truck started moving.

The group sat in silence, Tom and Kate watching the surroundings, and Nick writing in his notebook. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He'd chew on the end of his pen every once in a while. One blue eye was hidden by an eye patch but the other was gazing intently at the notebook. He looked over at her, she looked away quickly. He grinned to himself, seeing her cheeks redden. This might be interesting


	2. My Senses Tell Me To Stop

My Senses Tell Me To Stop

* * *

One look could kill 

My pain, your thrill 

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) 

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop 

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) 

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

-Alice Cooper

* * *

They stopped for the night in a small town. She helped the men put the tents up. Logan was already asleep. The tents were big enough to sleep two. "We can probably fit the three of us in one," Ralph said thoughtfully.

"That's not necessary," Kate commented. "I don't mind sharing."

"Well, I guess you, Logan and Nick are the smallest, so it'd make since for you to share," Ralph said turning to Nick for confirmation. Kate had noticed how often he'd do that. When they had stopped for the night he had checked with Nick to make sure it was okay. Nick shrugged, showing that he didn't mind. They made dinner and sat around the fire for a while getting to know each other.

"We'd better get to bed if we're going to get an early start tomorrow," Nick said in a note read by Ralph.

"I guess you're right," Ralph nodded. "Let's hit the hay." Kate undid Logan from the car seat and carried him from the seat into the tent and laid him down and made sure he was comfortable. Ralph saw Nick watching her every move and smiled. "She'd make one hell of a mother," he commented grabbing his sleeping bag. Nick looked at him puzzled. "Goodnight, Nicky." He and Tom disappeared in their tent. Nick stared after Ralph and shook his head lightly.

"Are you coming to bed?" Kate asked when he turned back to her. Nick fought a grin at her words. Judging by the look on her face she had no idea of the implication of what she had just asked. He nodded and climbed into the tent. She still had the lantern on and was in the process of braiding her long blonde hair as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

Nick peered down at Logan who laid beside her. The toddler was out like a light. She stretched out on top of her sleeping bag. He took his shirt off and she gasped, but he wasn't looking at her so he missed it. One wouldn't expect it but the man was ripped. She reached out and touched his bare shoulder. He looked at her curiously. "What happened?" she asked of the healing bruises.

"A guy beat me up, he's also the one that damn near blinded me," Nick wrote. Kate's eyes widened as she read that last part. She couldn't imagine the horror of being deaf, mute, and blind.

"Oh, Nick," she breathed.

"I'm alive," he wrote seeing her horrified look. "That's all that really matters."

"I guess we should go to bed," she commented. He nodded. He stretched out and saw her eyes slide over him in a way that had nothing to do with his bruises. She blushed seeing that she had been spotted and turned off the light. Nick smirked, laying his head back.

Kate woke up fighting a scream. Someone touched her arm and she did let out a soft squeak of surprise. She turned and met Nick's concerned gaze. "Sorry," she murmured. "Bad dream." She was trembling all over. He stroked her arm gently. She laid back down still shaking. He slid his hand down until he was holding hers. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back off to sleep. Nick saw her breathing even out and started to draw his hand back but hers tightened compulsively on his. He sighed and let her hold onto his hand.

Ralph woke them up at six. The group had breakfast and was back on the road by seven. "Sorry about last night," Kate said. He waved her apology off. "I've just been having such weird dreams." Nick realized with a pang that they hadn't told her about the dreams. He put his hand on his chest and then pointed at Tom and Ralph and nodded. "You too?"

He nodded again and wrote a note. "The Dark Man and an old lady?"

"With the guitar?" she asked excitedly. He nodded. "We're having the same dream? How can that be?" He shrugged. "This is so weird, but I guess after everything that's happened in the last couple weeks I shouldn't be so freaked by this."

"That's why we're going to Nebraska," he wrote. She nodded, that made sense, she couldn't believe that she hadn't realized it on her own. She spent a couple hours playing "I Spy" with Tom. The truck slowed to a stop and the three in the truck's cab hopped up out, thinking it was time for lunch, surprised to see a middle aged man in glasses.

"Howdy," Ralph smiled.

"Hello," he man nodded with a smile.

"I'm Ralph, this is Nick, Kate and Tom. The little one is Logan. We're heading to Nebraska, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to," Dick grinned. "I'm Dick Ellis. Thank you."

"We may as well stop for lunch," Ralph said.

"Lunch sounds great," Kate said. They sat down and ate. Ralph chatted amicably with Dick. They discovered that the man was a veterinarian. Nick could barely hide his relief at that. The thought of what would happen if one of them were to get hurt kept him up at night.

Nick watched Kate as she played with Logan. She had admitted that she had never been around kids but had fallen so easily into the role of the little boy's caretaker. She was usually the one to change his diaper, and to feed him. She looked up at him sensing his eyes on her. He offered her a smile. She smiled back although her cheeks colored slightly.

"We'd better hit the road," Nick told Ralph in a note.

"I guess we'd better," Ralph nodded. "Everyone ready?"

"Sure," Dick nodded. They moved the car seat so Dick could sit up front with Ralph. Kate started to climb up when she felt a pair of hands on her hips lifting her into the cab. She turned expecting to see Ralph or Tom, but it was Nick. She extended a hand helping him up.

Nick smiled at her as Tom hopped up with them. He had noticed that she had opted to ride in the back rather than with Logan and Ralph. She settled down in front of him, beside Tom. He wrote in his notebook, random thoughts, scratching things out every once in a while. They drove for hours until they finally stopped for the night.

"Just a couple more days," Ralph commented over dinner.

"I'm tired of driving, laws yes," Tom said.

"Me too," Ralph grinned. "Same as last night? Dick you can bunk down with me and Tommy if you want."

"Okay," Kate said, and Nick nodded.

"That's fine," Dick nodded. The group dispersed. Nick sat up waiting as Kate tucked Logan in.

"I'm curious," Kate said turning to Nick as she tucked the blanket around Logan. "Do you know sign language?"

Nick flipped out his note book. "Yes, unfortunately, no one else does." Nick smiled. "I even know some French." She smiled at that. She walked to her own sleeping bag and sat down braiding her hair.

"Sorry," she said catching his gaze. He cocked his head to one side clearly not knowing why she was apologizing. "For making you wait to go to bed." She motioned to her hair, "old habits die hard. My mom… she used to braid it before I went to bed. Now I can't sleep unless it's braided… and I'm rambling."

"It's quite alright," he wrote. "How old are you, Kate?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen," she told him. He barely hid a wince. She was too young. She wasn't that much younger than him, but sixteen was pushing it. "Goodnight, Nick," she said looking perplexed by his expression.

He nodded and she turned the lantern off. Impulsively, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She laid down hurriedly. Nick laid awake for a while for a completely different reason than usual. She had kissed him, yes it was just on the cheek but it was still a kiss.


	3. Am I Just Fooling Myself

Am I Just Fooling Myself

* * *

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane_

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

-Patrick Swayze

* * *

The next day found them back on the road. Kate played go-fish with Tom as Nick read. They drove until reaching a town called Lindsborg where they stopped for lunch. They ate talking amicably when Tom suddenly went quiet.

"What's wrong Hoss?" Ralph asked.

"I hear something," Tom said. The others quieted down and listened.

"It's a voice," Kate breathed. Everyone was on their feet instantly. Nick motioned for Kate to stay with Logan before he and the others went searching for the source of the weak cries. They soon came upon a little girl laying in a barn. Her leg was twisted at an awkward angle.

"Hey there, kiddo," Ralph said gently.

The girl looked at him. "My leg," she said quite clearly.

"Dick?" Ralph asked. The vet knelt at the little girl's side. He checked her pulse and laid his hand over her forehead. He gently probed the leg. She cried out in pain but allowed it.

"Make her comfortable," Dick said. "Nick, you want to help me find a doctor's office?" Nick nodded and the two walked away. "She's bad off," Dick told Nick as they walked down the street. "She's really skinny, and really weak."

Nick nodded in understanding. They finally found an office and Nick helped Dick gather everything he needed, and some other things they may end up needing. Dick put all of it into a doctor's bag. "I'm going to get Kate and Logan," Nick wrote.

"Sure thing," Dick nodded. Nick walked back to where Kate and Logan were. He froze at what he saw, Logan was still there, whimpering and looking around. Kate was nowhere to be seen. He walked into the park and went to Logan, patting the little boy on the head.

He saw her up ahead pinned against a tree by a strange man. She was standing perfectly still and even from where he was he could see that her eyes were wide with terror. He approached slowly.

"Please, just let me go," Kate was saying. The man reached up and ran a hand from her cheek down to her breast which he cupped hard. Kate winced closing her eyes.

"If you're a good girl and do what I say I may just let you go," the man told her. She spotted Nick over his shoulder and looked back at the man quickly, hoping he didn't see the flash of hope in her gaze.

"Okay," she said sounding defeated. "Just let me and the boy go afterwards."

"Of course," he man said leaning into her. "I'll make this good for you." She barely hid her shudder of disgust. He ripped her shirt open just as Nick came up behind him and hit him over the head with the hilt of his pistol. The man crumpled to the ground.

Nick grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his bag and tied the man to a tree. He turned to Kate. She threw herself into his arms burying her head in his chest. He could feel her trembling and could feel her breath against his chest as she whispered something over and over again. He pulled back to regard her. "Thank you," she said looking up at him. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, I just didn't-"

He placed a finger to her lips before taking his notebook out and writing something. "If you apologize for what happened I swear I will spank you. This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Don't," she said. "Don't blame yourself." He arched a brow at her and she blushed realizing what he was doing. "Okay, I get it. So, um, what happened? Did you find who was crying?"

"We found a little girl, she's undernourished and has a broken leg, Dick's taking care of her now. He said the prognosis isn't good," his next note read.

"We'd better get over there," Kate said. He stopped her before she could pick up Logan. He raised her chin so she had to look at him and met her eyes seriously. "I'm fine, just a little shaken." She picked Logan up who clung to her. "What are we going to do about him?" Nick shrugged. He'd like to leave the man handcuffed to the tree but he guessed they couldn't do that. They walked to the barn where Gina was now sleeping.

"What happened?" Ralph asked. "I was about to come and look for you two." Nick wrote what had happened when Kate looked at him for help. "Well, shit. Are you okay, honey?"

"Fine," Kate said diffidently. "How's the girl?"

"She's doing surprisingly well," Dick said. "She ate something and drank, and then went to sleep." Dick looked up and blushed looking away. He got Nick's attention tugged on his own shirt and nodded to Kate. For a moment Nick was nonplussed, then he realized what Dick was so embarrassed about. He took Logan from Kate and handed him to Ralph. He led a confused Kate back to the truck.

"What is it?" she asked. He pointedly looked from her face to where her white bra was peeking out of her torn shirt. "Oh my God!" she moaned, obviously mortified. She riffled through her bag coming up with a modest t-shirt.

"Don't worry about it," he wrote. "After what happened, of course your first thought wasn't to change your shirt." He could see she was fighting to keep herself together, he sat down and patted the spot next to him. "What happened?"

"I was just playing with Logan when I heard someone behind me. I turned to find a gun in my face." She shuddered at the memory. "He told me to get up, I did and he said I was a pretty little slut." Nick eyes narrowed at that but he motioned for her to continue.

She was silent for a few moments, her eyes were dark, unfocussed. "He asked if I was alone... I didn't know what to tell him. If I said yes he might go after you guys, but if I said no he might just kill me, or take me with him. I guess he could tell by my reaction because he said 'we'll be done before they get back.'"

She took in another deep breath, still able to feel his hands on her. "That's when he led me into the woods." Nick drew her into his arms and she lost it, sobbing. He rubbed her back, comfortingly, as she cried. She pulled away. "We need to get back." She stood. "Dick might need help-" Nick pointed for her to sit down.

"He'll come and find us if he needs us. You need a breather."

"I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself. That little girl might be dying-"

"Sit, until you're calm enough to go back. Just relax." She obeyed, he slid an arm around her shoulders. Slowly, she leaned against him loving how warm and safe he made her feel. Her trembling stopped after a few moments. He pulled back reluctantly, loving how perfect she felt in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm okay," she said. "Thank you." He shrugged and stood. He pointed to where he had left the man. "He's awake." He led the way back to the barn his mind racing.

"Everything okay?" Ralph asked. He had gone looking for them but Nick had spotted him and waved him off.

"Yeah," Kate said picking up Logan who stretched his arms out to her. "How is she?"

"Her pulse is normal," Dick announced. "She's already got some color back. I don't want to move her yet, though."

Nick was writing something and passed it to Ralph. "We'll camp here tonight. Ralph, Tom, and I will go get everything."

"Sounds good," Ralph nodded. Nick crossed over to Kate and ruffled Logan's hair causing the boy to giggle. He looked closely at Kate. It unnerved her the way he seemed to be able to see into her.

"I'm alright," she told him, blushing at how close he was standing, "honest." He nodded running a hand down her arm. "So, go on." With a smile he turned and followed the other men out. She turned to Dick. "Anything I can do?"

"No. It's just awaiting game now," Dick said. "Have a seat." She sat and they talked idly for a while. Meanwhile, she was wondering what they were going to do to the man handcuffed in the woods.


	4. Let's Do Some Living

Let's Do Some Living

* * *

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,  
__I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
__Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
__Let's do some living after we die_

_Wild Horses,  
__Couldn't drag me away,  
__Wild, wild horses,  
__We'll ride them someday  
_-The Rolling Stones

* * *

"Someone's in trouble, M-O-O-N, that spells trouble," Tom said hearing the man yelling to be released.

Ralph looked at Nick. "That him?" Nick nodded. "Just ignore him, Tommy. It's nothing." Tom looked troubled but continued helping them pack the truck back up.

"What do we do with him? I have a list of things I'd like to do. Leaving him there to starve to death it at the top. I guess that's not an option though. We can't exactly let him go with a promise of 'I'll never rape again' either. I'll admit, I'm lost here," Nick wrote.

"Hell, Nick... I don't know. Should we... just execute him?"

Nick sighed, shrugging. "Maybe. Pre-plague he'd get a couple years in jail- tops. We aren't taking him with us, though."

"I guess not. So our choices are, let him go or execute him?"

"Execute?" Tom asked finally puzzling the word out. "Kill?"

"He can just stay there tonight," Nick wrote. "We'll talk some more about it in the morning."

"Sounds good," Ralph nodded. He turned to Tom. "Don't worry about it, Tommy." The three climbed in the truck and drove to the barn. Kate came out to meet them as they climbed out.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yep," Ralph nodded.

"Well, I wanted to go get some clothes for the girl but Dick said you'd probably be angry if I went alone," here Nick nodded, "so I waited."

Nick turned to Ralph who waved him off. "You two go on. Tom and I will look after the little one." Nick allowed himself to be led into town. He watched her as she looked into the windows.

She was gorgeous and had such a gentle nature. He couldn't help but compare her to Julie. Of course, on the heels of that thought came another. How would _she_ be in bed? He was startled out of his reverie when she bent over, giving him a great view of her ass. He closed his eyes cursing his hormones.

She grabbed a nice sized rock and chucking it at the window of a department store. The window broke, and looking very pleased with herself, she climbed through it. She opened the door for him. He walked in and held a backpack as she stuffed it with clothes. She also grabbed a large teddy bear, which Nick was also delegated to carry.

"So, what are you going to do to him?" she asked finally. He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging and nodding to her. "What do I want to do?" He nodded. "...Let him go, I guess. I don't want to be responsible for someone's death."

He had figured that she'd say that. "Are you sure?" he wrote after sitting the bear down. "You wouldn't be responsible."

She smiled shaking her head. "Don't lie to me, Nick, yes, I would. I'm not blaming myself for what happened just stating a fact. If I asked you to kill him, what would you do?"

He grinned ruefully and made a sharp motion across his throat.

"Exactly. Besides, he's a creep but he's still a human being. I'm okay, so I don't think he should have to die for what he did."

"Point taken. I hope you realize that you won't be left alone now. Ever."

"I somehow guessed that this would end up with you guys getting all over-protective."

"What happened scared me too, Kate. I don't want anything to happen to you. So before you go anywhere promise me that you'll get one of us. No matter what time it is."

"I promise," she relented with a sigh. "Are you ready?" He nodded and picked the stuff back up. They walked back to the barn. The little girl was sitting up talking.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Gina," Ralph smiled.

"Hi," Kate said.

"I guess we should get dinner ready," Dick said.

"I'll take care of it," Kate said digging some cans out of a bag. The group settled down and ate. Gina talked all through dinner. After dinner they sat talking, Tom showed Gina his trucks, the two played together. She grew quiet as Dick told Nick that he guessed that they could move on tomorrow.

"You're leaving?" she asked looking crushed.

"You're coming with us," Ralph said tickling her with the feather in his hat. She giggled.

"You mean it?" she asked looking from one of them to the other.

"Of course we do," Ralph said.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted," Kate said after putting Logan to bed. "I'm going to go to bed." She spread her sleeping bag out and laid down. Soon her breathing evened out.

"She asleep?" Nick asked in a note.

"Kate?" Ralph called. No answer. "Yeah."

"She wants to let him go," Nick wrote. "And I guess we should listen to her."

"I guess you're right," Ralph nodded. He shook his head. "Hell of a day." Nick nodded in agreement, glancing over at Kate, seeing her frown in her sleep.

"So, when will you let that guy go?" Dick asked.

"When we leave," Ralph read Nick's not aloud. "Which I guess means we'll have to feed and water him tomorrow."

"I thought you'd want to leave in the morning," Ralph said surprised.

"I'd rather not move her just yet," Nick said. "If she's still okay in the afternoon we'll leave."

"I guess you're right," Ralph nodded. "And it'll give us a chance to refresh our supplies." Nick nodded.

"We should get her a gun," he wrote. "I don't want this to happen again. We should have had her armed before."

"You're right, I just never thought..."

"None of us did," Nick wrote. "That's the problem. Unfortunately, this is probably a pretty common event now." That was a sobering thought. "I told her to get one of us before she goes anywhere alone, at least for now."

"I don't blame you," Ralph nodded.

"I guess we should get some sleep too," Dick said noticing that Gina and Tom were yawning. The three grabbed their sleeping bags and one extra that they had kept just in case for Gina. Nick stretched his out next to Kate's. Ralph blew out the lamp and they quickly succumbed to sleep.

Kate woke up early the next morning just as they sun was rising. She stood, rolled up her sleeping bag and grabbed her backpack before remembering her promise. With a groan she walked back to Nick and shook his shoulder. He came awake immediately. "Sorry," she said. "I was about to get cleaned up and suddenly I remembered a promise someone made me make."

She arched an eyebrow at him. He gave a rueful smile and sat up. He grabbed his own bag and followed her, leaving a not for Ralph and Dick. They walked to a lake on the edge of town. "If you want we can bathe together." She blushed at his raised eyebrow. "I mean-"

He smiled raising a hand before getting out his notebook. "I know, I was just teasing you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Could you turn around?" He nodded and turned. She got undressed and stepped into the water until it covered all the important parts. After he figured that he had given her enough time he turned back.

He motioned for her to turn, she obeyed. She heard splashing and turned back. His black hair hung in his one visible blue eye. The water ran off his shoulders and down his pecs. Her mouth was dry as she looked at him.

Nick was fighting his body's reaction to the knowledge that the woman that he wanted was less that five feet away and totally naked. He wondered if she knew how she was looking at him, as though she wanted nothing more than to tackle him and have her way with him. Somehow, he doubted it. She licked her lips and he was barely able to resist the urge to walk over to her and kiss her senseless. As it was he lost his battle with his hard on. She took a deep breath and turned away started to wash herself. He followed her example, letting the cold water calm his body.

Kate closed her eyes. She had never felt like this before. Her body felt so hot and heavy. She tried to ignore it and hurry with her bath. She turned back just in time to see Nick exiting that water in all his naked glory. Luckily for her (or unluckily), he wasn't facing her so she just got a good look at his butt.

She turned away hurriedly until the sound of his rustling clothes stopped. She turned back to see him sitting on a rock, still shirtless, watching her. She motioned for him to turn around, he obeyed, smilingly putting a hand over his good eye for good measure. She got out and dried herself off before getting dressed. They walked back to the barn in silence.

"Mornin'," Tom called happily.

"Good morning," Kate smiled.

"You got back just in time for breakfast," Ralph said. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Eggs?" Kate asked excitedly.

"We found a chicken coup," Dick said holding up a hand so they could see the band-aid. "They didn't want to cooperate." How long had it been since she had eaten something that wasn't processed? Too long, her stomach told her.

"I found a sporting goods store," Ralph announced passing Nick a gun and holster. Nick nodded his thanks and passed them to Kate.

"I've never shot a pistol," she protested.

"We won't be leaving for a while," Nick wrote. "Someone can teach you." She knew it was pointless to argue.

"Okay." They had breakfast after which Kate told Nick that if he insisted upon her carrying the gun he could teach her how to use it. Nick looked to Ralph as though for help to see the older man laughing at him. He nodded in resignation.


	5. Make You Fall For Me

Make You Fall For Me

* * *

_You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there.  
Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended.  
These words just come out, with no gripe to bear. _

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you...  
_-When In Rome

* * *

He followed her outside to a fence near a huge tree. The odds of her shooting and hitting anything but the tree were very slim. He took the pistol and showed her how to turn off and on the safety. Deciding that if he had to do this he may as enjoy it he stepped behind her and brought her arms, holding the gun up to aim. He felt her body tense. He slowly squeezed their fingers down on the trigger. Her body jerked at the sound of the gunshot. He stepped away sitting a can on the fence post and nodding for her to try it. She pulled the trigger, hitting the tree.

"You reckon either of them are going to admit their feelings anytime soon?" Ralph asked Dick as the rest of their party watched the two.

"I hope so," Dick laughed, "but I doubt it." She hit the can Nick had put up on her second try. She smiled at Nick and hugged him. The two men laughed, seeing how flustered that made Nick. He set up another can, which she hit on her first try. "Either she's a natural or she's a shark."

Nick was having the same thought. He picked up the can and looked at it then back at her. "I know how to shoot," she confessed. "I've just never used a pistol."

"Okay, so why did you ask me to teach you to shoot?" he asked in a note. She blushed. He grinned slowly. "Let's take a walk."

"Okay." He led her on a path in the woods. They walked for a while before Nick stopped her.

"I should be very clear. I'm very attracted to you but hesitant to start a relationship with you because of your age."

"Oh," she said softly. He motioned for her to keep reading.

"Of course, there's the chance I've completely misread your signs, if that's the case, disregard this. However, if you do want to be with me, I'm willing to give us a chance." She smiled as she read that.

"You haven't misread anything," she assured him. "I-" He stopped her mouth with a kiss. She responded to the kiss with all of the passion in her. He pushed her against a tree coaxing her to wrap her legs around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue parted her lips. He pulled away looking down at her, she blushed. With a sigh he put her down and stepped back.

"Let's go back before I do something you may regret."

"Why do you think I'd regret it?" she asked looking a little offended.

"You're a virgin, right?" he wrote. She nodded. "Then we're not going to have sex in the woods, while we have friends who may come looking for us at anytime."

"Oh," she said her cheeks reddening. He held out a hand for her. She took his hand and they walked back to the barn. Dick and Ralph grinned at them as they approached.

"How's the patient?" Nick wrote, ignoring their looks.

"Just fine," Dick said nodding to where Gina and Tom were playing.

"Good," Nick wrote. "Ralph, let's go take care of our prisoner then we can hit the road."

"Sure thing, Nick," Ralph said handing Logan to Kate. The two walked into the woods where the man was handcuffed.

"Please," he begged. "I didn't know she was yours, please let me go." Nick pulled out his gun and nodded for Ralph to release the man. Ralph unlocked the handcuffs and yanked the man to his feet. Nick nodded again to Ralph.

"This was her idea," Ralph said reciting the note Nick had given him on the way over. "She's the one who asked for us not to kill you. She didn't want to be responsible. Rest assured though, that if we see you again we will kill you." The man nodded and ran. Nick tucked the gun back into his waist band. He felt as though he had aged ten years since Shoyo.

They drove until nightfall pausing once briefly to stretch their legs. Gina could barely keep her eyes open when they stopped for the night, but she was in good spirits. Dick, Ralph, and Tom slept in one tent, while Nick, and Kate slept in another with both of the kids. Gina fell asleep almost as soon as she laid down, Logan was already asleep when Kate put him to bed. Nick completely unzipped both of their sleeping bags so he and Kate could sleep intertwined in each other's arms. This felt right somehow, just being here with her.

They had only traveled for three hours the next day when they spotted two women up ahead. Ralph pulled up beside them. "Howdy!" he said. "Care for a lift?" The women said that they would and climbed up into the bed of the truck. Their names were June and Olivia. Nick sat reading a map, Kate was curled up against him reading a book. Dick had switched with Tom for the day, he chatted with the women. Kate joined in when she had something to add. Nick suddenly looked up with a smile.

"What?" Kate asked.

"We should get there in two days," he wrote. "Three at the latest."

"Yee-haw!" Ralph exclaimed as Kate read the note for everyone.

"That's wonderful," June said.

"Do you think she's real?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Nick said after a moment of thought. "Although I sometimes wish she weren't."

"What?" Dick asked. "Why?"

"If Mother Abigail is real than the Dark Man is real as well." This statement was met with silence. "Sorry, I'm being negative. I'm just thinking."

"No, you're right," Kate said. "I guess it's just something no one wants to think about. " Nick nodded. While the group talked about their dreams about Mother Abigail occasionally they just mentioned that they had dreamed about the Dark Man. No one wanted to talk about him. "But we should, think about it, I mean, and what all this means."

"It can wait," Nick wrote, "we'll be there in two days probably, then we'll know." Two hours later they stopped and Ralph for lunch. June and Olivia took turns playing with Logan.

"What's today?" Kate asked. Everyone thought about that for a while.

"The 24th,"June finally announced.

Kate laughed shaking her head. "Wow, I missed my own birthday." She caught Nick's gaze. "I'm officially seventeen."

"Happy birthday," Ralph said.

"Thanks." She took Logan from June to feed him. Nick digested what she had said. Seventeen was a lot better. It was only one year, but that one year made a big difference in his mind. He watched her feed Logan. The boy had seemed to appoint Kate as his mother, and although Nick didn't spend as much time with him as the others his eyes would seek Nick out and he smiled more at him. He was starting to speak a little more now.

"Everyone done?" Ralph asked gathering the trash. The group said they were and soon they were back on the road. By the time they stopped the group was well acquainted. Kate marveled at how quickly people of different backgrounds accepted each other in this post plague world.

Olivia helped Ralph make dinner as the others put up the tents (three of them now.) "Could I take him tonight?" Olivia asked of Logan.

"Sure," Kate said. Of course, as they went to bed the two women also inherited Gina. Kate realized suddenly that she and Nick would be alone. Kate's heart pounded as Nick removed his shirt. Being a couple had one big advantage. She could now ogle him as much as she wanted.

He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his hand. Their lips met in a slow dance. Kate smiled into the kiss, it would appear that she was getting the hang of this kissing thing. He slowly lowered her down to the ground. She ran her hands over the smooth muscles of his back. He pulled away reluctantly and jotted down a quick note.

"We really need to get some sleep."

"But... Don't you want... We're finally alone."

He grinned at her. "My, but you're impatient. Yes, we do have some privacy but I'd like to do this when we're completely alone together." He paused before adding. "Isn't the man supposed to pressure the woman into sex, not the other way around?" She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, kissing her again. He turned out the light and stretched out. She laid down in his arms.


	6. Never Let Go

WARNING! The story starts to earn it's rating here. I'll warn you when it gets to that part

* * *

Never Let Go

* * *

_Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothing when I'm by your side  
We got something that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride_

My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's all right)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside

You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

-Bon Jovi

* * *

Nick woke up with a start. He had dreamt of the Dark Man again. Kate was still laying in his arms. She looked up and blinked sleepily at him. He rubbed her back as he settled back down.

He'd have to push them a little tomorrow, just to make it there. Kate waited until Nick had fallen asleep before checking the time. It was four o'clock, two hours before sunrise. She grabbed her bag and quietly exited the tent. She sat in front of the tents and read her book with a flashlight. An hour and half later Ralph got up.

"Morning," Kate smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" Ralph asked.

"I slept fine," Kate smiled. "And you?"

"Dream free," Ralph said sitting down. "What are you reading?" Kate held up her book, a dictionary of sign language. Ralph raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How's it coming?"

"Really well," Kate smiled. "I had a cousin who was deaf so I had learned it. I just didn't know it well enough."

"Did you tell Nick?"

"Not quite yet," she confessed. "I wanted to wait until I thought I could actually communicate with it." She shut the book. "I guess we should make ourselves useful and start breakfast."

"I guess so." The others were awaking now. Logan immediately reached out for Kate as Olivia came out holding him. Kate twirled him around making him giggle. Nick came out of his tent and smiled seeing everyone packing up. Apparently, everyone was as eager as he to get started. "Good morning," Ralph said as he approached. Nick nodded. "Breakfast should be done soon, then we can hit the road."

"Good," he wrote. "It's very strange to know that we'll probably be there tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ralph nodded. Nick walked back to his tent to help Kate put it away. They threw it on the truck.

Kate turned to Nick and signed, "Thank you." Nick froze looking at her in complete shock. He then arched an eyebrow and motioned for her to explain. "I had a cousin who's deaf so I knew a good bit of sign language," she told him. "I just wanted to know it well before I told you. So I've been studying. I hope you don't mind that I waited to tell you-" He kissed her, not caring about their audience. He pulled away smiling. "I guess that means that you don't mind." Grinning, he shook his head.

"I'm surprised," he signed slowly, aware that she may not be able to understand fast hand motions. "And touched. I mean, you did this for me. Thank you, Kate." She blushed. Unable to resist the urge he kissed her again. She leaned into him and he yanked her closer. She smiled molding her body to his.

"If you two are done breakfast is ready," Ralph called with a grin. Kate broke the kiss blushing and led him back to the others. Nick was stunned. The fact that she had done this for him floored him. He wasn't used to having someone care enough about him to do something like that. With a pang he realized that he had been falling for her before, but now, it was complete.

Soon they were on the road. Gina was thrilled that they'd soon be visiting "grammylady." Even Logan seemed excited. Nick hadn't realized how nice it was to actually carry on a conversation. Kate patiently translated for him and did so flawlessly. They stopped for the night a couple hours away from Hemingford Home. After their tents were up they had dinner.

"What did you do for a living?" Kate asked June and Olivia.

"I was a kindergarten teacher," June said, "I resigned to be with my kids." Everyone was quiet for a moment as they realized that her children were now dead. June cleared her throat and looked at Olivia for her to say something.

"I was a paralegal," Olivia said. "What about you guys?"

"I worked in a factory," Ralph said.

"I drifted from town to town," Nick signed, with Kate translating. "My last job was a deputy in Shoyo."

"I was just a student," Kate said.

"Robbing the cradle, eh, Nicky?" Olivia teased. Kate turned to Nick afraid that he might be offended or upset by that remark. He simply smiled and winked at her. She blushed a bit. They talked a little longer as Tom and Gina were playing as Logan drifted off to sleep in Kate's arms.

"Could we be alone tonight?" he signed. She looked into his eyes surprised by the heat there. She nodded slowly. He grinned at her and she felt her heart leap in her chest. Olivia and June exchanged smiles.

"So, would you guys like to take Logan tonight?" Kate asked as they put out the fire.

"We'd love to," June smiled taking the sleeping toddler.

(AN: Naughty stuff beginning here)

Nick took her hand and led her into their tent. She chewed on her bottom lip as he spread out the sleeping bags. She sat down next to him, not sure what he wanted. He kissed her, lowering her to the sleeping bag. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved himself between her legs.

He closed his eyes as her body brushed against his. He ran a hand slowly up her stomach until he was cupping one of her breasts. Her body jumped as he tweaked one of her nipples. He tugged at her shirt arching a brow at her, asking plainly if this was okay. She pulled her shirt over her head.

"Do you trust me?" he signed.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'd like to do something, just trust that all I want is to make you feel good. Okay?" She nodded. He grinned and kissed her again. Kate sighed against his lips. He slid her bra off of her before lowering his head and taking one nipple into his mouth suckling it softly.

As she was distracted by his mouth he undid her jeans. She started trembling but lifted her hips so he could slide them and her plain cotton panties off of her. He slid his hand slowly up her thigh. She moaned softly. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh causing her to gasp.

"Is this okay?" he asked. She nodded breathlessly. He smiled and bent back down. He trailed kisses up her thighs switching sides. She bit her lip trying to stay quiet. He moved to her core taking her clit into his mouth. She cried out, and although he couldn't hear it he could feel her body jump.

He smirked to himself, sliding his fingers into her. Kate tried to steady her breathing as he teased her clit with his tongue and pumped his fingers in and out of her. She could feel her body tensing and shaking. She bit her tongue on a cry as she came apart. He sat up and smiled smugly to himself.

"Oh, my God," she murmured sitting up. "That was incredible, Nick. I've never felt anything like that before. It was just... wow." He laughed stretching out beside her. "Aren't you going to...?"

He smiled up at her. "This was all about you," he signed. "I'm fine." She pointedly looked down at the bulge in his jeans. He smiled. "Yes, I want you but now's not the time."

"Maybe I can... return the favor?"

His eyes were immediately heated as he looked at her. "If you want to. It's your decision."

"I've never done it before," she confessed unbuttoning his jeans. "Let me know if I don't do it right."

"You'll be fine," he signed. She drew his jeans down and then his boxers. He smiled a bit seeing her eyes widen as she looked at him. She took a deep breath before taking him into her hand. He threw his head back closing his eyes.

She paused and he looked at her smiling at her look of intense concentration. She bent over him and took him into the heat of her mouth. He closed his eyes tightly. She slowly moved her mouth up and down his length taking as much of him into her mouth as she could without gagging. He showed her how to use her hand in time with her mouth.

He drew her away when he knew he was about to climax. "If you keep going I'm going to come, if you don't want it in your mouth you'll want to stop." She nodded and went back to her task. Almost instinctively, Kate worked him faster and harder until he came. She managed to swallow it all barely gagging at all.

Nick leaned back closing his eyes as his body came down. When he opened them she was regarding him. He smiled and motioned her to him. Smiling, she crawled into his arms and kissed him quickly. They drifted off to sleep curled up together.


	7. Here Together

Here Together

* * *

_You, you knew just what to do  
Cause you had been lonely too  
And you showed me how  
To ease the pain_

And you did more  
Than mend a broken heart  
Cause now you've made a fire start  
And I, I can see that you feel  
The same way

I never thought there'd be someone to hold me  
But then you told me  
And now that I've found you

_Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you  
_-Air Supply

* * *

"Oh my God!" Dick cried awaking Kate who grabbed the blanket and yanked it over both her and Nick. He woke up and blinked confusedly at Dick as the embarrassed man backed out of their tent. Kate's face was bright red as she stared after him.

"Oh, God," she moaned.

"Calm down," he signed. "Let's go get cleaned up." She nodded and threw some clothes on. He tossed on a pair of pants and they got out of the tent.

"I am so sorry," Dick said. "I called to let you know that it was past dawn but no one answered."

"Sorry," Kate said still blushing just as much as he was. "Um, we'll be right back." She and Nick walked away. Nick was fighting a laugh as he allowed her to lead him away from the others. They washed up quickly before drying off.

"You okay?" Nick signed.

"Just embarrassed beyond belief," Kate said. "I can't believe we didn't think to get dressed."

Nick smiled at her. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Of course I did, God, Nick, last night was incredible."

A satisfied smile crossed his face. "Good to know. Are you ashamed of what we did?"

"No. Like I said, last night was wonderful. I could never be ashamed of anything so... amazing." He grinned; she was going to overly inflate his ego if she kept it up.

"Then don't worry about it. Really, it was Dick's fault for walking in like that."

"He said he called for us first," Kate pointed out. "But you're right. I guess I'm being silly."

"Yes." She laughed and kissed him. "Let's get back, the others are going to want to have breakfast and leave soon."

"Yeah," Kate agreed. They walked back hand-in-hand. The others were in high spirits laughing and talking together.

"Morning," Ralph grinned knowingly, handing them their breakfast. The couple sat down to eat. Soon they were on the road. They didn't even stop for lunch, choosing to eat in the truck. It was early evening when they found themselves there.

Mother Abagail came out to meet them. There were tears on her wrinkled cheeks. Nick jumped out of the truck before it came to a complete stop. He embraced Abagail. Kate climbed out of the truck feeling herself trembling slightly as she took in the cabin, the tire swing. Finally she turned to look at Mother Abagail herself. Somehow she had expected her to look different from the woman in her dream. Seeing her standing there was almost too much to take. She realized vaguely that she was crying.

"You're all welcome here!" Mother Abagail called. "We can't stay long, but before we start moving on we'll rest, and break bread together, and have some fellowship, one with the other." They helped her set up for dinner before digging in. Kate patiently translated for Nick as the group chatted. Evening wore on and Kate stretched out laying her head on Nick's knee as they talked. She fell asleep, to the comforting feeling of him stroking her hair.

When she awoke everyone else was gone, it was just Nick, Ralph, and Mother Abagail. "Sorry," she murmured. "You have a very comfortable home."

"Thank you, child," Abagail smiled. "But you needn't be sorry." Kate smiled as she regarded her. "Everyone else has already gone to bed. If you don't mind you can share the couch bed with Nick." Kate blushed before saying that that would be fine. "It's getting on and I'm mighty tired."

"Goodnight, Mother," Kate said and hugged her. Nick hugged her next then she went into her own room. The two sat up a while longer listening to the fire crackling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nick signed.

"Not really having many," Kate said. "Which is nice for a change. What about you?"

"Just thinking about what Mother Abagail had said, and wondering about how this happened. How did it happen?"

"What?"

"Me being the leader? It just doesn't make since."

"It does if you really think about it."

"How?"

"Who else? I mean, Ralph isn't exactly leader material, Dick wasn't sure what to do, Tom couldn't be, the rest of us are just poor defenseless women-folk." At this Nick laughed shortly. "It had to be you."

"I still don't get it."

"You're the idea man, therefore the leader."

"I'm still not sure if it's right."

"Hell, Nick, _we're_ not sure if it's right. That doesn't matter." He shook his head. "It's late, we should get a little sleep."

"You're right. Goodnight, Kate."

"Night, Nick." They dispersed to get into bed. Nick and Kate kissed goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Kate woke up alone. She washed up and got dressed. She hadn't slept that well since the superflu began. She walked outside and saw how happy everyone seemed and smiled. Tom and Gina were playing with Tom's trucks. The adults were sitting at the picnic table. June was holding Logan to held his arms out to Kate as she approached. She picked him up and looked around.

"He's been gone since breakfast," Ralph told her seeing her looking for Nick. "He said he needed to think."

"Lunch will be ready soon," Olivia told Kate. "Someone should really go find him."

"I'll go," Ralph said. Kate sat down with Logan and talked with Olivia and June until Ralph and Nick came back. Ralph and Dick went with Mother Abagail to the farm down the street after lunch.

"Walk with me?" Nick signed to Kate.

"Sure," Kate said handing Logan to June. They walked for a while until they came to a quiet spot where a tree had fallen. He sat down and she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder and just sat thinking. She knew that they were going to have to take a stand against the forces of darkness; she was just scared that in the upcoming battle that she would lose Nick; and she had a feeling that their days together were numbered.

She sat up and sighed, she hated this new world, as much as she cared for Nick she wanted to go back, she wanted to be done with monsters and demons and dreams that were apparently real. She wanted to be a teenager again. Kate realized as Nick softly touched her face, that she had begun crying. He looked at her concerned, his eyes plainly asking: _are you okay_? She nodded tears still running down her cheeks.

He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest comforted slightly by the sound of his heartbeat. She pulled away once she was calm again and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"Don't," he signed. "It's okay." He reached out and wiped her tears away. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said with a trembling smile. He kissed her slowly. He pulled away resting his forehead against hers. She looked at him for a few moments, he wasn't wearing the eye-patch today, his eye was swollen but it was the same gorgeous blue. "You are very, very handsome."

He grinned at her, and tugged her so she was sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his. They kissed again his tongue hotly parting her lips, she moaned as his tongue caressed hers. His hands cupped her ass coaxing her to move against him. She did so slowly. She could feel his hardness against her core.

Her breath hitched as his hand cupped her breast. His mouth left hers and trailed down her neck nipping and suckling at the soft skin there. She whimpered running her hands through his hair. He smirked to himself as he moved her shirt aside to nibble on her shoulder blade. She brought his mouth back to hers in a scorching kiss.

Nick pulled away reluctantly. "We should stop," he signed. She sighed resisting the urge to roll her eyes. He saw the expression on her face and grinned. "Patience, dear."

"Yes, sir." She moved off of his lap.

"Thank you, Kate."

"Hmm? For what?"

"I can't imagine doing this with without you." She blushed. "Really, this is hard enough. These people have turned me into a leader. I miss only having myself to take care of, but you make it bearable." She laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for quite a while in silence.

"Well, dinner should be cooking," Kate said standing. "We should head back." He took her hand in his as they walked back. After dinner Nick wondered off again, this time alone.

He came back after nightfall and handed Mother Abagail a note, which read simply: "We'd better start for Boulder tomorrow."

"I guess we had," Mother Abagail said. "I don't want to anymore than you do, but I guess we had better." She peered at him. "What made up your mind?" Kate was curious about that one herself. Nick shrugged, seeming almost annoyed, then pointed at her.

"So be it," Mother Abagail said. "My faiths in the Lord."


	8. All I Ever Wanted

Author's Note- Okay, the story REALLY earns it's rating in this chapter. Just a friendly warning.

* * *

All I Ever Wanted

* * *

_If you are the desert, I'll be the sea  
If you ever hunger - hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be_

So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling, don't think of me

Because all I ever wanted  
It's in your eyes baby, baby  
And love can't lie, no...  
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)  
My love is always telling me so  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
Just hold on, hold on  
I won't let you go, my baby

-George Michael

* * *

The next morning Ralph traded in his truck for a wrecker with a CB and a van. The group was back on the road by one. Kate wasn't sure how the others felt but she was sure that she'd be perfectly happy if she never saw another car again. It took them three days to reach Boulder. "We're here!" June cried seeing the sign "You are now entering Boulder" up ahead. They stopped in the center of the city and got out of the cars. They climbed out of the van and Ralph hopped out of the truck with Tom.

They had been in contact with a group led by a man named Stu Redman. They figured he'd be there in a couple days.

"Now what?" Ralph asked looking at Nick.

"I guess first step is to find where we're going to live," Nick signed with Kate translating. He was looking around at the shortage of cars on the street. First they found a house perfect for Mother Abagail and put all of her things in it. Dick took a small house near the center of town. June and Olivia decided on a decent duplex, and took Gina with them. Tom opted to live by himself, wanting to decorate his home. Ralph found a nice sized place and invited Kate and Nick to stay with him.

He drove Kate to a store to pick up a crib for Logan. Nick stayed behind, watching the boy. Logan barely seemed affected by their ordeal. He had bounced back so quickly. Now he was playing with some blocks as Nick looked on. He wondered if anyone else had noticed that there were no people in any of the houses they had looked at. It wasn't normal.

He looked up to see Kate and Ralph carrying something down the stairs. He got up to help. They carried the large box into a room. "Let's get this thing up," Ralph said opening the box. Nick helped him put the crib together as Kate got a baby monitor set up.

"I am exhausted," Ralph announced as he and Nick finished putting the sheets in the crib.

"Looks like you're not the only one," Kate smiled as Logan yawned. She lifted him and tucked him into his new crib giving him a kiss to the forehead. He smiled already half asleep.

"I'm gonna head to bed," Ralph announced.

"Goodnight," Kate smiled.

"Goodnight you two," Ralph said and walked up the stairs. Nick and Kate retired to their bedroom.

"I am greatly looking forward to sleeping in a real bed," Kate smiled taking her shoes off. Nick followed her example, watching her as she folded the sheets down. "Ready for bed?" With a smile he shook his head. She looked at him confused.

He walked to her and kissed her slowly. He slowly lowered her to the bed not breaking contact with her lips. He pulled away to remove his shirt. She ran her hands over the planes of his chest. He tugged her shirt over her head and the realization suddenly hit. This is what Nick had wanted to wait for.

"If you want we can stop here," he signed. With a smile she undid her bra and tossed it across the room. Nick grinned kissing her again. He tugged her jeans and panties down. She undid his belt and slowly unzipped his jeans. He kicked them and his boxers off. "I'm going to do this as gently as I can, but it will hurt. You know that right?"

"Yes." He kissed her again, this time his hands roamed over her body, caressing her until she was panting and trembling. Only then did he slide into her, inch by exquisite inch. She whimpered as her hymen broke but the pain was fleeting. He moved slowly, watching her face carefully.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly, urging him deeper. This was much better than that night in the tent. Nick gritted his teeth trying to keep his control as he thrust into her tight heat. She started moving under him, her motions were unskilled but the passion in her green eyes almost undid him. He started moving faster as her movements became increasingly erratic.

He was rewarded for his patience when she cried out and fell tremblingly into her orgasm. Her muscles clamped down on him tightly ushering in his own climax. He shuddered emptying into her. He rolled onto his back still breathing heavily. He didn't remember ever having sex that good.

Kate lay still for a few moments, she certainly hadn't expected that. Nick opened his arms for her. With a big smile she crawled into them. She kissed him goodnight and laid her head on his chest. Nick stayed awake for a while just enjoying the feeling of holding her.

The days went by quickly. Small groups started drifting in. In one of those groups was a middle aged woman named Elise. She was soon living with Ralph. Nick spent most of the evenings sitting at a desk and writing in a binder and every night in Kate's arms.

It was after dark when Ralph came in one evening. "There's a group of people here who want to see us," he announced. They walked up the stairs to see three men and two women.

"Hi," one of the men said extending a hand with a smile. "I'm Stuart Redman. This is Fran Goldsmith, Susan Stern, Harold Lauder, and Glen Bateman." Ralph introduced Nick and Kate before leaving to get some beer and soda.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kate smiled sitting down across from Nick so she could easily translate for him.

"You've got things pretty well set up," Stu noticed.

"That'd be Nick's doing," Ralph said coming in with the drinks. "He's kept us working."

"We've been told that you're the man in charge," Stu said to Nick, "so we figured we'd come by, introduce ourselves and see what jobs you have that need done."

"We're still cleaning up the streets," Nick signed. "And starting to look at the power plant. I guess our first goal is going to be organization."

"Very true," Glenn nodded. "People aren't going to do anything until someone tells them what to do."

"And who should that be?" Sue asked.

"We're Americans first," Fran said. "So shouldn't the people decide?"

"I was thinking of holding a meeting in a couple weeks," Nick signed. "To get all of this hashed out. Ralph has been communicating with you for a couple weeks so I'd like you on board." He looked at Stu for the last part. "In the meantime, think about anything you think should be discussed." He noticed Kate fighting a grin. "What?"

"No, you aren't a leader at all," she signed with an impish smile. He rolled his eyes but smiled back at her.

"Do you have your houses picked out?" Ralph asked.

"And everything moved in," Sue said.

"How many groups are you in contact with?" Glen asked.

"Four right now," Ralph said. "A couple small ones and one big one. Nick's asked me to keep track of how many people come in."

"How many do we have?"

"Right now a little over two hundred," Ralph said. "And more are coming in all the time.

"What are you doing about the power?" Harold asked jovially. Kate noticed Nick studying the boy closely before responding.

"We have a man named Brad, he's an electrician but our only one and even he's never done a job this big," Nick signed. "He and Ralph are out there almost everyday. It's not easy with the low amount of people who are able to even understand how it works but they're doing a great job." Ralph looked embarrassed. "There are some problems but Brad says that they should be able to be fixed. It's going to take some time, though." The sound of a baby crying interrupted them.

"I'll be right back," Kate stood and walked down the stairs coming up with Logan. "He must have heard us talking." She saw the look on Fran's face and smiled. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes," Fran said immediately. Kate handed the boy over.

"Where did he come from?" Stu asked.

"Kate found him in a car right before we found her," Ralph announced.

"If he hadn't been crying I never would have..." Kate paused and cleared her throat. Nick looked at her concerned.

"He's so sweet," Fran smiled. Logan squirmed to be put down and walked unsteadily to Nick holding his arms out. Nick picked him up, not missing Kate's warm smile as the boy laid his head on Nick's chest.

"Well, it's getting late," Stu said standing. "What time do you usually head over to the power plant?"

"Usually some time between seven and nine," Ralph said.

"We'll meet you there," Stu promised. There were handshakes all around before Stu's group left.


	9. Lay Your Hands On Me

Lay Your Hands On Me

* * *

_I'm a fighter, I'm a poet, I'm a preacher  
I've been to school and baby, I've been the teacher  
If you show me how to get up off the ground  
I can show you how to fly and never ever come back down_

Everything you want is what I need  
Satisfactions guaranteed  
But the ride don't never ever come for free  
If you want me to lay my hands on you

Lay your hands on me

-Bon Jovi

* * *

"They seem nice," Kate said taking Logan (who had dozed off in Nick's arms).

"Yeah, that Redman fellow is just the type of guy you told me to watch for," Ralph said. Nick nodded but looked troubled.

"Ready for bed?" Kate asked, her eyes promising anything but sleep. Casting his troubled thoughts aside Nick smiled. "Goodnight, Ralph."

"Goodnight," Ralph nodded. Kate put Logan back to bed and met Nick in their room. Nick was already undressed he motioned her towards him. She walked across the room slowly removing her clothes as she did so. Nick sat up watching her with heated eyes.

She blushed a little as she performed her little strip tease. Nick had noticed that even though she was now completely comfortable with him she still blushed often. At first he had been afraid that she was bothered by what they were doing but he now found it endearing. It was part of her. By the time she joined him she was completely naked.

He grabbed her pulled her on top of him and kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss and slid herself down on him. She moaned against his lips. Nick pulled away from her lips to watch her as she moved over him. "Oh God, Nick. You feel so fucking good inside of me."

That was something else he had noticed. She had a dirty mouth when they had sex. He rolled them over so he was on top and started moving faster and harder until she was crying out with every move he made. Her body clenched around him as she came, ushering in his own climax.

"Damn," she murmured. He chuckled and rolled onto his back. She cuddled up to his side before sitting up looking alarmed.

"What is it?" Nick signed looking concerned.

"Um, Nick... We've slept together a lot in the last couple weeks." Nick nodded motioning for her to continue. "We haven't used protection, of any sort." Nick dropped back onto the bed closing his eyes. She touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes. "Nick?"

He could see the naked fear on his face and opened his arms for her. She crawled into them with a sigh of relief. Nick laid awake for a long time trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl in his arms may very well be pregnant. Kate laid awake as well wondering what Nick would think if they discovered that she was pregnant. Nick laid next to her, also awake, cursing himself, how could he have been so stupid? She cuddled closer and closed her eyes, but it was a long time before sleep came for either of them.

When Kate woke up the following morning she was alone. She got cleaned up, and went into Logan's room. He was also gone. She looked at the Mickey Mouse clock she had put in his room and was startled to see that it was eleven. She walked upstairs. Elise was there feeding Logan.

"You're up late," she smiled.

"I know. I can't believe I slept so late," Kate said. "Did Nick go to the power station?"

"First thing this morning. He and Ralph got up, he took care of Logan and they left. He told me not to wake you."

"Oh."

"I was about to do some laundry. Would you like to help?"

"Sure." Kate went down the stairs and grabbed all the clothes down there. They walked out to where a big tub was set up.

"I sure will be glad when the power is back on," Elise smiled as they hand washed all the clothes and hung them up to dry.

"Amen," Kate smiled, but Elise already knew her well enough to see that her heart wasn't in it.

"What's wrong?"

"How soon do pregnancy tests work?"

"Oh," Elise said her eyes widening.

"I didn't realize it until last night, but Nick and I haven't been especially careful and I'm a couple days late."

"Oh."

"Don't tell anyone, not even Ralph, at least not yet. It could be nothing but..."

"Have you talked to Nick?"

"About the remote possibility, but not much, and he left without saying goodbye this morning..."

"He said you needed to sleep," Elise said. "And he probably needed to think."

"Sure, if you're going to use logic," Kate said bitterly. Elise laughed. "I'm being silly but I can't help it."

"I wouldn't worry about it until you know; a couple days late could be stress. God knows we have enough of it."

"Very true," Kate smiled.

"Come on, let's get some lunch."

Ralph tapped Nick on the shoulder causing the younger man to jump. "Sorry, Nicky. You just seem really distracted today. Wanna talk about it?" Nick shook his head. "Well, okay, but if you change your mind..."

Nick nodded and went back to his work. Stu had shown up with most of the people he came in with. So the work load had lessened slightly and Nick could tell that Brad was relieved. He himself was having trouble keeping his mind on the job. The very real possibility that he might be a father was mind blowing.

Stu sat next to him as they were about to leave. "So, about this meeting, any ideas?"

"I was thinking, we could get a group together, preferably an odd number so when we vote the votes always come out. It's just a matter of who to have in the group."

"I'd like to have Glen in on this discussion," Stu said. "He's good at stuff like this." Nick nodded, he had seen that. "He was a sociologist, so he'd be a good man to have on this committee." Nick nodded his agreement. "Do you want to meet tonight and talk about it?"

"Sure." They stood as Ralph walked over.

"Would you tell Kate that I'll be home late?" Nick asked Ralph in a note. "I'm meeting with Stu, unless you'd like to go as well."

"No thanks, Nicky," Ralph said. "All I want is to go home and relax, but I'll tell Kate." Nick nodded his thanks and left to join Stu. Ralph walked home and saw Kate sitting on the front porch holding Logan.


	10. Hold Me Now

Hold Me Now

* * *

_Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for the day  
From your body  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away  
Far away, from the one that I love_

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know

Hold me now  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go  
After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to  
And after all that's been said and done  
You're just the part of me I can't let go

-Chicago

* * *

"Hi, Ralph," Kate said standing.

"Nick's not going to be home until later," Ralph announced. "He wanted me to tell you."

"Oh, okay."

"He's meeting with that Redman fellow," Ralph explained, seeing her expression. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Huh?" her expression was bewildered. "Why would you think that?"

"For starters Nick was distracted and moody all day, and here you stand looking like someone kicked your puppy." She had to smile at that comparison. "So what happened?"

"Well, we didn't have a fight," she hedged.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to; I just figured it might make you feel better."

"Thanks," Kate said. "Will you look after Logan for a while? I'd like to go for a walk, clear my head."

"Sure," Ralph said, "take as long as you want."

"Thank you." She walked for what felt like hours. She stopped and talked to several people, all of whom asked how Nick was doing. She told them that he was fine, although she wasn't sure if that was the truth herself. She ran into Harold Lauder as she was about to turn for home.

"Kate isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and you're Harold," Kate said smiling back, a trifle uneasy.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," she said, "a lot of thinking. Are there any good bookstores around here?"

"Yeah," Harold led her to one around the corner.

"Thanks."

"Looking for anything in particular?" Harold asked as she searched through the stacks.

"Not really. I was going to pick up some Jane Austin for myself and maybe some kid's books to read to Logan." She didn't add that the main reason that she had decided to go to a book store was to pick up a copy of Winnie The Pooh. It was a comfort book and one she could share with Logan. Maybe she could find some of the books Nick had mentioned as well. Harold watched her covertly, picking up a copy of Niccolo Machiavelli's The Prince. She filled a plastic bag with books and straightened. "Well, thanks for your help."

"Oh, um you're welcome. Would you like some help with that?"

"No, thanks though." He fell in step with her in her way out.

"I wanted to talk to Ralph about the power plant," he explained.

"Okay." They idly on the long walk back. It was dark by the time that they arrived. Nick was sitting perched on the banister when they arrived. He hopped off the porch looking annoyed.

"Where were you?" he signed.

"Out, walking," she said.

"You left three hours ago."

"I'm well aware of that. Is there something wrong with wanting a little time to clear my head?"

"I'll just go," Harold said stepping away.

"Go ahead inside," Kate said, "Ralph should be there."

"Okay, thanks." He left.

"I was going to come looking for you but realized that I had absolutely no idea of where you might be," Nick signed. "And what were you doing with him?"

"We were heading in the same direction so we walked together." She walked away going into the house through their private entrance. "And why does it matter who I talk with?"

"I don't like him."

"We were walking in the same direction not having tea together or something. Besides, since when do you get to say what I do and who I do it with?"

Nick took a deep breath realizing that she was now deliberately pushing him. "I'm sorry. I was just worried."

"Oh, like I haven't been all damn day!" A look of confusion crossed his face. "I tell you that there's a chance that I may be pregnant and you disappear for the entire day. What was I supposed to think? And when I do finally see you your first reaction is to be angry with me! Ralph told me to take my time so I did. I needed to think. Especially since the man I love apparently doesn't value my feelings enough to come home and tell me himself that he has to do something after what happened. No, I hear it from Ralph!" He couldn't hear that she was shouting but it made her feel better.

"Are you done?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry, I was thoughtless. It's not like I've been in a lot of relationships to gage what I'm supposed to do, and I've certainly never gotten another girl pregnant."

"Me either."

"I'd hope not."

"I meant the relationship thing," she said and gave a small smile. "For future reference, when your significant other thinks she's pregnant and doesn't know how you feel about it, leaving her alone all day is a very bad idea."

"I'm an ass."

"Yes." He smiled as she laughed a little.

"Sit with me, and we can talk about this." They sat down on their bed. "I'm not upset and even if I were I was here for the baby's conception as well. Plus, I'm older than you and more experienced. I should have thought about protection. But I'm not upset, I'm just a bit surprised."

She laughed. "Me too."

"So when do we find out?"

"I don't know. My period has been regular pretty much since I got it and I'm late." He hugged her, she leaned against him breathing in his scent.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet." He stood and they walked back up to the kitchen.

"Finally, emerge?" Ralph asked.

"Everything okay?" Elise asked.

"Just fine," Kate smiled. "What did Harold want?"

"Just had a couple questions. They were too technical for me so I sent him to Brad's." The four sat down to dinner. One great thing about Elise, the woman was a fabulous cook. She managed to make canned food taste really good.

"So you two talked?" Ralph asked.

"Yelled is more like it," Elise smiled. "But everything is okay now?"

"Yeah, we talked," Kate said.

"Good," Elise said. They sat up for hours talking before Logan started getting fussy.

"I think someone's ready for bed," Kate said standing. She carried Logan down the stairs. She sat down with him getting out Winnie the Pooh. "Chapter One: ... In Which We Are Introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and Some Bees, and the Stories begin..." By the time she got through the first chapter Logan was asleep.

She looked up, startled to see Nick standing there watching her. She put Logan to bed and tucked him in, giving him a kiss goodnight. "Ready?" he signed with a grin. She nodded following him into their bedroom.


	11. When It's Right, It's Right

When It's Right, It's Right

* * *

_Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight  
My motto's always been 'when it's right, it's right'  
Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
And we know the night is always gonna be there any way_

Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight

-Starland Vocal Band

* * *

As soon as Kate shut the door Nick drew her into his arms, kissing her passionately. She pulled away after a few moments. "And what are you doing?" He stepped way slightly.

"Making up."

"Really?"

"This is an important part of making up," he grinned and drew her close to kiss her again. She walked backwards until her knees hit the bed. They tumbled onto the bed laughing together.

Nick woke Kate with a kiss. "Morning," she murmured.

"Good morning," he signed. "I'm heading out."

"Okay. See you tonight?"

"Of course," he smiled. He left and she got up. June and Olivia came by and asked if they could take Logan out for the day, Kate told them they could. She helped Elise clean the house before going out to the hospital where Dick had set up. She walked in.

"Kate!" Dick cried smiling. "It's great to see you. I hope nothing's wrong?"

"Not wrong per-cé," Kate said. "It's just... well, I think I may be pregnant. I was wondering how soon we can tell if I really am."

"How long since your missed period?"

"A week."

"That's a little early," Dick smiled. "You're usually regular?"

"Like clockwork."

"Well, come back in another week and I'll run a test," Dick said. "I could run it now but there's not much of a point since I don't know if it'll be accurate. It'll also give me time to do some research on it."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm very stressed," Dick confessed. "I'm just a vet. I'm way out of my league."

"You're doing great," Kate told him.

"I guess. I was about to break for lunch. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Kate said. They walked to a park and had a picnic lunch.

"How's Nick?" Dick asked.

"He's fine," Kate said.

"I take it he's the father?"

"Yep."

"And how's Logan?"

"Fine, June and Olivia took him out for the day." They finished eating. "You should come by for dinner," she said as they walked back.

"I think I will," Dick said. "I guess I need to relax a little."

"Yes."

"Thanks for lunch, I'll see you guys tonight."

"Great." Kate walked back to the house to see Nick sitting outside with Stu, Ralph and Elise.

"Where were you?" he signed but seemed relaxed.

"I had lunch with Dick, he's coming over for dinner," Kate said.

"Great, Nick has something to ask him," Ralph said.

"I talked to him, he said he can run a test next month," Kate signed. Nick nodded. "Hi, Stu."

"Hey," Stu nodded.

"Do you and Fran want to come by for dinner too?" Elise asked. "In fact ask that boy Harold, and Mr. Bateman as well."

"May as well invite Sue too," Ralph said.

"I'll ask Frannie, but I'm sure she won't mind," Stu nodded. "And I'll try to get a hold of the others. What time?"

"How does six sound?" Elise asked.

"Six sounds just fine," Stu said. "I'll see you then." He left.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Kate asked.

"Brad told us to go," Ralph said. "He said it's Friday and we've been working too hard."

"Walk with me?" Nick requested.

"Sure," Kate said.

"You two have fun," Ralph said with a grin. Nick flipped him off behind Kate's back. Ralph laughed. Kate wrapped her arm around Nick's waist, sliding her hand into his back pocket. They ended up at a park and sat down at a table. Every so often someone would stop to talk to Nick but they were mostly alone.

Nick realized, as she cuddled up to him, how badly he needed this down time. Kate reminded him that it was okay to relax and be young and stupid sometimes. It was something he hadn't done in years. She stretched out on the bench they were sitting on laying her head on his lap. He stroked her hair watching the people walking through the park. She sat up a few moments later.

"Let's go home," she said her green eyes heated. Nick grinned and stood holding a hand out to her. They walked back to the house and down to their room. She practically tackled Nick as they entered the room.

They didn't even make it to the bed, he took her against the wall. She gripped his shoulders tightly, as he thrust into her. They finished together and stumbled to the bed. Nick wondered, as they lay awake, basking in the afterglow if sex had ever been this good. No, it hadn't, he decided, and if it gets much better I think it may kill me.

"It's 4:30," she announced after they had dozed for thirty minutes. "If we want to get cleaned up we'd better get going now." He reluctantly got up and they walked into the bathroom. They made love again in the shower and joined Ralph, and Dick upstairs. "I'm going to go see if Elise needs any help in the kitchen." Kate left the guys alone. The others soon arrived. They sat down for dinner in the dining room.

"So, what did you do for a living?" Stu asked Ralph.

"Worked in a factory," Ralph said.

"Yeah, me too," Stu said. "Putting together calculators."

This seemed to be the cue for everyone else to talk about their livelihoods. "I was a computer technician," Sue said. "Boring as hell, but the pay was good."

"I was a high school student," Harold said.

"I was a professor," Glen said. "Sociology."

"Soci-what?" Ralph asked.

"Fancy word for studyin' people," Stu said.

"I was a college student," Fran said.

"We all know what I did," Dick smiled.

"I was a secretary," Elise said.

Kate gave Nick's. "He moved around a lot doing odd jobs and took mail order courses."

"What about you, Kate?"

"I was in school," Kate hedged.

"What school?" Fran asked.

"I was a junior in high school," she confessed. Stu looked between Kate and Nick and grinned. Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I like older men." Fran laughed and arched a brow at Stu clearly asking who was he to judge. They chatted a bit about the meeting, and a bit about their lives.

"He seems happy," Fran said as she helped Kate gather some drinks.

"Hmm...? Who?"

"Nick," Fran said with a laugh.

"Oh. He does?"

"You really haven't noticed how he looks at you?"

"Um, no."

"Out of curiosity, how many men have you dated?"

"Total? ... None."

"Ah. Well, that does make a difference."

"I've been out on dates," Kate hurried to explain. "I was just never interested in them enough to go beyond the first date. But with Nick it's different." She blushed thinking of one way that it was different. Fran grinned. "We should probably get these out there."

"Yeah." They walked to the living room. Kate handed out her share of the drinks giving Nick his last. He took it and motioned for her to sit next to him. Harold and Glen were in the middle of a long winded discussion. Nick took Kate's hand watching the two men go back and forth. Ralph looked a little lost as they talked, Kate couldn't blame him. Nick slowly traced his fingers over her hands loving how soft they were. He watched Harold as Glen and Harold debated. There was something disquieting in that smile.

"I was in contact with another group," Ralph said. "They're bein led by a guy named Larry Underwood, he seems pretty together."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Kate wondered out loud. They talked long into the night. By the time that the evening ended Nick had decided that he'd have to amend the committee names.

"We'll have to do this again soon," Elise told the group as they left. Nick and Stu shook hands as Stu left. "My goodness, it's one."

"Yeah, let's head up to bed," Ralph said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kate said.

"Shall we?" Nick signed. They walked downstairs and Nick drew her close kissing her.

"I'm starting to think you're insatiable."

Nick smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Kate smiled kissing him.


	12. Never Let You Fall

Never Let You Fall

* * *

_"And I know just where to touch you  
And I know just what to prove  
I know when to pull you closer  
And I know when to let you loose  
And I know the night is fading  
And I know the time's gonna fly  
And I'm never gonna tell you  
Everything I gotta tell you  
But I know I gotta give it a try_

And I know the roads to riches  
And I know the ways to fame  
I know all the rules  
And I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game

But I don't know how to leave you  
And I'll never let you fall  
And I don't know how you do it  
Making love out of nothing at all "  
-Air Supply

* * *

The days flew by until the week was finally up. Kate sat, fidgeting nervously in Dick's office as he looked at the test. "So will this be good news or bad news?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Fair enough," Dick smiled. "Well, here we go. ...Okay, it's a very clear positive."

"Oh."

"Are you okay, Kate?"

"Yeah, I mean, I sort of knew already it's just... hearing it from someone else. Thanks, Dick."

"Not a problem. You may want to stop by the pharmacy and pick up some vitamins."

"Okay, thanks again." She got Elise to drive her to the power plant. She walked in and got someone to tell her where Nick was. Stu spotted her and tapped Nick on the shoulder. He turned and smiled seeing her. He walked towards her but before he could get to her she signed "I'm pregnant." He closed the distance between them and gave her a soul searing kiss. Kate barely registered the hooting and applause around them as she let herself get swept away by the moment. He pulled away smiling down at her.

"So, you aren't upset?" she asked.

He took a step back. "Why would I be upset when the woman I love is having my baby? I've thought about it and this is something I want. A family with you. This is our baby, I'm going to be here with you." There were tears in her eyes as she threw herself back into his arms. They kissed again, so caught up in their own world that they forgot about their audience. Stu, Ralph, and Brad exchanged baffled glances. Neither Nick or Kate were big on public displays of affection. Kate broke the kiss smiling giddily.

"We should probably stop so they can go back to work," she commented. He blinked, startled, finally remembering the people around them.

"Do you guys want to share?" Ralph asked.

"Not quite yet," Kate said. She looked up at Nick. "I'll see you at home." He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She left. Nick turned back to where half of the plant's workers were standing. They applauded the show.

"So... good news?" Brad ventured. Nick laughed and nodded. Everyone started walking back to work. Stu pulled Nick aside.

"Congratulations," Stu said. Nick looked at him startled. "Don't take a genius to figure out what just happened."

"Thanks," he wrote. "Just don't tell anyone yet. Kate wants to keep it under wraps for a while."

Stu remembered when his wife had had a miscarriage, telling friends and family, and nodded. "Yeah, I understand that. So I take it this is good news?"

"Mostly," Nick wrote with a rueful smile. "I'm scared as hell, and very, very worried, but I'm happy."

"I know the feeling," Stu said with a laugh. They walked back.

When Mother Abagail left Kate was one of the last people to hear about it. She was hanging clothes out with Elise when Sue came over looking pale and bewildered. "What's wrong?" Elise asked.

"It's Mother Abagail," Sue told them. She looked around. "Are Nick or Ralph here?"

"No, it's just Elise, Logan, and I," Kate said. "What happened?"

"She's gone," Sue said.

"Did she-?" Kate couldn't quite get the word 'die' past her lips.

"No, she left," Sue said.

"What?" The three women sat down together and Sue told them about the note. Kate listened with tears in her eyes.

"If you see Nick or Ralph tell them that I'm looking for them," Sue requested standing back up.

"Of course," Elise said. Sue left and Elise and Kate looked at each other, at a loss for words.

Kate entered the meeting four days later on Nick's arm. She knew this would be a major test for her sign language skills. She had offered to sign to Nick what was being said during the meeting. He could read Stu's lips but couldn't see the others. Nick shook hands as they walked towards their seats.

A lot of people told him that they'd be voting for him. Kate realized with a twinge of amusement that this must be what it'd be like to be a politician's wife. They took their seats as the meeting began. Kate cried a little as they sang the National Anthem.

Stu then introduced the committee members, Nick's name was last. He squeezed Kate's hand before standing. Kate smiled hearing that he got the loudest applause. Nick had told her about his life before the plague. The story had amazed her. He had risen above his disability and managed things that a person who could talk and hear would have had trouble doing if in his shoes.

He waved to the crowd and sat back down. The meeting went on for hours. After the meeting there was another round of shaking hands. After that Nick, Ralph, Elise, and Kate walked home, Ralph holding a now sleeping Logan. Spirits were still high, as they chatted.

"That went really well," Ralph smiled as they walked in.

"I told you you'd be fine," Nick signed.

"I guess," Ralph said, but smiled. Kate put Logan to bed and they stayed awake a while longer talking before drifting off to bed.

The week went by quickly. With the committee elected fully now, Kate didn't see much of Nick during the day. She kept herself busy, though. In addition to taking care of Logan and helping Elise around the house, she helped Dick out by signing people in and helping those with no serious problems. There were no words for the relief Dick felt when Dr. Richardson came into town. She walked home the evening of the 27th with Logan in his stroller. It was a beautiful evening, it was dark but the moon was bright. She almost ran into Harold.

"Hi," she chirped in high spirits.

"Hello," Harold nodded.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

"I had some things to do," he hedged smiling. "What about you?"

"I was helping Dr. Richardson and Dick set up."

"How's that going?"

"Great, Dr. Richardson, was a pediatrician," she told him. "Which is really great since... well, Frannie's got to be relieved." Her quick cover didn't quite come quick enough. She blushed. "Plus, I predict a baby boom. I've been down to the pharmacy and it doesn't seem that anyone is really concerned with protection."

"Well, population control is no longer an issue."

Kate laughed. "I guess not."

Logan reached out grabbing her hand. "Hungry," he said.

"I guess I'd better get this boy home and fed," Kate smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah. You too." Kate walked away. She walked into the house and fed Logan. She played with him for a while before he got tired. She read him the next chapter in Winnie The Pooh and put him to bed.

She walked into the room she and Nick shared to see Nick laying in the bed. He was awake, laying on his side staring into the darkness. She walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked when he turned to her. He shook his head, his blue eyes haunted. "What happened?"

"I can't talk about it," he signed. "It's just..." he stopped. Her eyes widened as she realized he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him. She realized now that this must be committee business but couldn't fathom what could have messed him up so badly. She simply laid beside him and held him all night.


	13. Worth the Fall

Author's Note- Sorry, this one took so long, this was a hard chapter to write, although it is rather short.

* * *

Worth the Fall

* * *

_The way you used to touch me felt so fine  
We kept our hearts together down the line  
A moment in the soul can last forever  
Comfort and keep us  
Help me bring the feeling back again_

_Didn't we almost have it all  
When love was all we had worth giving?  
The ride with you was worth the fall my friend  
Loving you makes life worth living  
Didn't we almost have it all  
The night we held on till the morning  
You know you'll never love that way again  
Didn't we almost have it all  
_-Whitney Houston

* * *

September 2nd rolled around, they were planning on having a meeting that night. Elise and Kate were going to spend the evening with Lucy. Fran was playing with Logan as Kate was leaving. "You can leave him here," Ralph said. "It's about time for him to go to bed."

"Okay," Kate said kissing Logan on the cheek.

Nick smirked at her and signed, "What about me?" Laughing, she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," she mouthed with a wink. He grinned as he watched her go. The meeting drug on until Fran stood and told everyone that they had to go. Nick knew he didn't have much time. He knew it was in the closet but he also knew that no one had grabbed Logan on the way out, he was still in the kitchen. He ran for the kitchen, grabbing Logan out of his playpen and running for the back door. He got it open and held Logan protectively against him. He was vaguely aware of pain and then everything went blissfully black.

Kate ran for the house. She had been sitting with Lucy, talking when she had suddenly known that something horrible was about to happen at the meeting. She ran, not really knowing what had her so terrified. She stopped in her tracks seeing that the house was decimated. Her heart pounding she continued towards it at a walk.

She heard Stu screaming Fran's name as he threw a couch aside. She saw Dr. Richardson rushing to Fran's side. She spotted Dick and Laurie helping others. Where was Nick, or Logan? She kept walking towards the house. Were they still inside? Someone stopped her as she neared the burning building.

"Where are they?" she demanded turning to look at the person holding her. It was Larry. "Where's Nick? Where's Logan? Where are they? Were they inside? Where are they?!" Larry looked away unable to bare the horrified, grief-stricken look in her eyes. "Please... tell me they're okay."

"I don't know what happened," Larry said finally. "We ran outside, we heard the motorcycles, and Fran kept saying that we needed to get out. Nick went back."

"What about Logan?" she demanded helplessly.

"He was still inside," Larry said finally. "They were both inside." She shook her head in harsh denial.

"No, no, no, they can't..." She backed away slowly, her hand going to her stomach as it rolled with nausea. "Not both of them. Please, God, no." Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground feeling numb. "No, please, no."

She wasn't even fully aware of what she was saying. All she could think of was Logan smiling as he held his arms out to her. Of Nick telling her he loved her. Hadn't she lost enough? She stared blankly at the burning house.

"Kate!" it was Elise, she must have followed her. "What-?" She rushed to Kate's side. "Kate, Jesus, what happened?"

"Ralph's over there," Kate said, pointing, she sounded quite calm. "He's... I think he's okay."

"Is it Nick?" Elise asked gently.

"He's gone," Kate murmured. "Him and Logan, they're both gone..." Elise quickly checked on Ralph who told her he was fine and told her to go back to Kate.

"Let's get you out of here," Elise said coming back. "It's cold and you don't need to see this."

"Yes, I do," Kate argued. "I need to see them find them. I have to know."

"Kate, don't do this to yourself," Elise pleaded. "Think of the baby."

"I am thinking of the baby!" Kate snapped. "I'm thinking of how my baby lost its father. I'm thinking of how I'm going to raise my baby on my own. I'm thinking about how Nick won't be here with me. He promised!" She started sobbing. "And Logan won't even get the chance to grow up." Elise dropped down beside her and held her as she cried. They sat there until dawn when the clean up started. Elise was finally able to convince Kate to go to Fran's house to sleep.


	14. Don't Dream It's Over

Don't Dream It's Over

* * *

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me _

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win  
_-Crowded House

* * *

Nick felt someone pulling on his hand. He came aware slowly. First, he realized that he was hurt. His arm hurt even worse than his leg had when it had been infected. Second, he remembered the bomb, the explosion. Third, he remembered grabbing Logan.

He sat up, wincing at how badly it hurt. At first, as he opened his eyes, he thought he'd gone blind for a second but slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark. He saw Logan sitting next to him pulling on his hand desperately. Nick lifted the boy and cuddled him to his good side. He realized as he tried to get up that his leg was broken. _Well, fuck._

"Have they found them yet?" Kate asked dully a day later. Elise exchanged glances with Ralph, worried.

"No, there's no sign of them," Ralph said.

"Then... could they be okay?" Kate ventured.

"It was a really big explosion," Ralph said gently. "If they had been inside..." Kate knew what he wasn't saying. "They've searched the back yard, there's no sign of them there. The fence was broken though."

"So, it's possible, they might have been blown free."

"Don't get your hopes up," Ralph cautioned. "We don't know."

"I'm going to help look," she announced.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Elise said looking worried.

"Are you sure?" Ralph asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll go with you," he announced.

"Thank you, Ralph," Kate said. They walked out to the truck and drove to the house. Kate's heart dropped when she saw the house. There was a group of people there, they came out to meet them.

"We haven't seen any sign of him," a man told Kate gently. "Or the boy. I'm sorry."

"You've scoured the woods?" Ralph asked.

"That's what we were doing when you drove up," the man said.

"We came to help," Ralph said.

"Okay, come with me." He led them into the back yard. "Please, excuse me for speaking plainly," he asked Kate. "As far as we can see they were blown through the fence and fell down this hill. We've been all over the hill and... we saw some blood, but no sign of them."

"Thank you," Kate said stiffly. She walked with Ralph down the hill and searched with him. It was close to dark when Ralph announced that they should go back. "I can't," she said walking further. "I can't let this be it."

"We can come back tomorrow and-" Ralph started; he then froze, hearing a baby cry.

"Logan," Kate gasped. She ran towards the soft sound and almost fell into the ditch. "Logan!" The crying went on. "Ralph, we need a flashlight."

"Here you are," Ralph said coming up beside her with some others. He shined the flashlight into the ravine. Kate gasped seeing Logan sitting on Nick's lap. "Nick!" Nick looked up, blinking into the light.

"We need a rope," a man called.

"They're alive," Kate murmured the relief making her eyes well up with tears. "Thank God..." Someone brought the rope and the lowered one of the guys into the ditch.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked. Nick rolled his eyes, was he actually expected to answer? He pointed at his leg and handed Logan to the man. The man carried Logan up and handed the crying toddler to Kate.

"Logan," Kate gasped cuddling him close. His sobs tapered off. The man went back down and helped Nick up. After checking him over he tied the rope around his waist and they pulled him up slowly. It was now dusk.

Kate hurried to Nick's side, he smiled weakly, seeing her. "Are you okay?" she asked. She brushed a hand gently across his face, scared she'd hurt him with any other contact but having to touch him. He gave a comme ci, comme cá motion. "I was so scared, I thought..." she stopped herself. "Let's get you to the hospital."

He nodded, painkillers were a phenomenal idea. Four men carried Nick to Ralph's truck a gently deposited him in the back. Ralph sped to Dr. Richardson's office. Dick came out to meet them.

"Nick? My God, you're alive," Dick breathed. "I'll go get a stretcher." They brought Nick into the clinic. Kate sat with him through the whole check up, she held his hand as they set his leg, and helped them treat then wrap his burns.

"Go home," Nick told her finally, in a note. It hurt his left arm to much to move it needlessly. "You look exhausted."

"No," she said. "I'm fine. I don't want to go." He sighed but nodded. The painkillers were starting to kick in and he really didn't have the energy to argue. "You saved Logan's life. I can't even bare to think of how close I came to losing you, to losing both of you. I love you, Nick. So much." He reached out and took her hand. As the drugs took over he drifted off to sleep.

When Nick woke up he saw that Kate had dozed off with her head resting on the bed. He smiled faintly, running a hand through her hair. His arm still hurt and his leg felt horrible but the painkillers were still doing their job. Dr. Richardson walked in. He smiled faintly seeing Kate asleep.

"I told her to go home," he said.

Nick smiled pulling out his notebook. "Me too. What happened?"

"I think I should let someone else tell you that," Dr. Richardson said. Stu, Glen, and Ralph walked in. Ralph was holding Logan who immediately held his arms out to Nick. Nick held the boy, amazed when Logan just cuddled up to his side.

"Nick, I thought... It's great to see you," Stu said blinking rapidly. Ralph had told him about Nick early this morning but he hadn't been able to really grasp it until he saw the younger man sitting in the hospital bed.

"It was Lauder, wasn't it?" Nick wrote.

"Yeah, it was," Stu said. "Mother Abagail's back." Nick's eyebrows rose. Meanwhile, Kate slept on. "Yeah, she's in real bad shape, but she's back."

"How bad was it?" Nick wrote knowing what they weren't saying.

Stu sighed. "Sue's dead." Nick winced. "Chad Norris, Andrea Terminello, Dean, Wykoff, Dale Pedersen, and Patsy Stone as well. Teddy Weizak just died this morning. We have people scouring the hills but..."

"But no one's going to find them," Nick wrote looking furious and hating that he hadn't been more vocal (so to speak) in his worries about Lauder. "They're long gone."

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"I'm in a bit of pain but whatever Dr. Richardson has me on has me feeling pretty damn good. Is Frannie okay?"

"Yeah, she's banged around a bit, but she's alright." Nick sat back blinking, all those lives lost. Kate sat up and smiled faintly seeing Logan. He giggled, seeing her and held out his arms. She lifted him into her arms. She looked over, embarrassed to see the others.

"Sorry, is this committee business?" she asked, about to stand to leave the men alone.

"Not much of a point in that anymore," Glen said sourly. "There's not much of a committee left."

"You're fine," Ralph told her.

"Is Fran okay?" Kate asked.

"She and the baby are going to be fine," Stu told her.

"Good. Is Larry okay?"

"He's keeping watch over Mother Abagail," Ralph told her.

"Mother Abagail's back?" Kate asked looking alarmed.

"She came back the night the bomb went off," Glen said amazed no one had told her. "She's... Dr. Richardson thinks she may be dying but she's alive."

"Can I leave?" Nick wrote, handing the note to Dr. Richardson.

"As long as Kate promises to take care of those burns and you come back tomorrow," the doctor told him.

"I will," Kate nodded.

"Then I'll go get you some crutches," Dr. Richardson said. He left.

"We're having a town meeting tonight," Glen said. "It'd be good if you could be there, but we'll understand if you can't."

"I'll be there," Nick promised.

"I'm going to get back to Fran," Stu said.

"Give her our best," Kate said. Glen left with Stu. Dr. Richardson came back and helped Nick learn to walk with the crutches. Ralph helped Nick into the truck and drove them to the house Ralph and Elise had moved into. Nick wanted to sit up but Kate forced him to retire to a bedroom. "You need to rest," she told him. "Especially if you're going to that meeting tonight."

"Stay with me," he requested in a note.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said as he stretched out on his back. She sat Logan down who laid down beside Nick.

With a grin he signed, slowly because of his hand. "Well, he's got the right idea." Smiling back at him, she laid down.


	15. Stand By Me

Stand By Me

* * *

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

-Ben E King

* * *

Kate held Logan hovering beside Nick as they entered the auditorium. The people looked pale and scared. Nick sat down heavily and put the crutches beside his chair. Kate sat beside him. Stu started the meeting off, the savageness of the people around them gave Kate a chill.

Stu mentioned adding someone else to the committee in a couple days and Sheldon Jones stood up. "Why don't we go ahead and get a new one tonight? I nominate Ted Frampton over there."

Replace Sue with Ted Frampton? The mere idea was ridiculous. Nick shook his head. Things had changed. The meeting drug on, Dr. Richardson spoke, telling everyone the state Mother Abagail was in.

Kate closed her eyes against tears that wanted to fall. Nick took her hand in his. They ended the meeting by talking about the dark man, and their dreams. Afterwards, Kate helped Nick back to their house, he was clearly tired. She walked with him into their bedroom before leaving to put Logan to bed. She came back and crawled into bed with Nick, loving the fact that she could sleep in his arms again.

Ralph woke them up at seven looking scared. "What's wrong?" Kate asked, worried.

"I need to get Elise, meet me in the living room." He left. The couple got up and walked into the living room. Elise and Ralph came down the stairs. "Mother Abagail died." Kate grabbed Nick's hand. "She woke up, though... she, well, God, wants us to go West, me, Stu, Glen, and Larry."

"Oh, Ralph," Kate murmured.

"We're supposed to go today, in the clothes we're wearing," Ralph said. "With no supplies." Elise made a small choking sound, Ralph took her hand. "She told me to tell you to watch out for the Free Zone, Nicky."

"Of course," Nick signed.

"You have to do this?" Elise asked.

"We're going to go this afternoon," Ralph said. "We... we have to go, the Dark Man isn't just going to let us be." Elise took a shaky breath.

"I'll go make you some breakfast," Elise said standing, her eyes were wet. "You'll need your strength." She walked into the kitchen. Kate gave Ralph a quick hug and followed her.

"I hate leavin," Ralph sighed. Nick nodded. "And I wish... I wish you were goin with us, Nicky."

"Honestly, so do I," Nick wrote. "It doesn't seem fair that you're going West to take a stand against the Dark Man and I'm out of it because of a busted leg. It's not fair to you guys."

"Don't talk like that," Ralph said. "Someone's got to hold down the fort. Besides, we can't carry you the whole way." Nick grinned ruefully and nodded. Elise served a huge breakfast, and they obligingly ate it all. She was quiet through breakfast, she kept looking at Ralph helplessly.

The group stood on the road. Fran and Stu were talking softly. Kate turned to Ralph who was talking to Nick quietly. Kate sighed realizing that the odds were very good that she would never see any of these men again. She looked up at Ralph, as he and Nick seemed to finish their conversation.

"Let's go then," Larry said thickly. "Before I lose my nerve." Kate went up to Ralph and hugged him firmly.

"Come back to us," she ordered.

"I'll try," he said with his usual grin. He gave Elise, who was crying a bit, a kiss. He and Nick shook hands, and then seeming to realize what they were doing, they hugged. Then the guys all turned.

They stood for a while watching them walk away. Kate took Nick's hand and when he turned back told him that they were going inside. Nick stood there for a while longer as the night began to fall. First, he had sent Tom off, to probably be killed, now when it should have been his turn he wasn't able to go. Ralph, Stu, Glen, and Larry were going to probably die and he was stuck here, unable to stand with them.

"Nick?" Kate asked touching his shoulder. He jumped. "Sorry. Are you okay?" He nodded tiredly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but I feel like I should be going with them. It doesn't seem right that they're going West, to probably die and I'm going to stay here. I feel like I've let them down somehow. I just hate that they're going and I'm staying here."

"I don't," Kate said. "I lost you once, I don't think I could do it again." She hugged him. He held her close wondering if he'd ever see Ralph again. They walked home. "Nick," Kate said quietly as they got ready for bed. He nodded for her to go ahead. "Did you send Tom West?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded looking guilty. "How did you know?"

"I think I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last couple months," she said. "Tom's gone, and I remembered the night that you were so upset. Why did you send him?"

"It seems stupid now, but we wanted to know what was going on in the West," Nick said. "We called them 'scouts'. Tom was my nominee, I figured that he'd be less likely to be caught." He sighed. "That decision has haunted me since I made it."

He sat down on the bed. She changed his bandage wincing at the angry red burn. It amazed her that Logan hadn't had a scratch on him. Her eyesight blurred as she realized that the reason for that was sitting in front of her. She leaned down and kissed him. He looked a bit puzzled.

"I was just thinking," she said. "Let's get some sleep."


	16. Just The Way You Are

Just the Way You Are

* * *

_If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now  
Touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love

-Glenn Medeiros

* * *

"I guess we need to have another meeting," Nick wrote a couple mornings later as Kate fed Logan. "To tell everyone what happened." Fran had joined them for breakfast. She was pale and quiet. Elise had left after dinner.

"I guess so," she said dully. "And so they can replace Stu and the others." Nick winced. That seemed likely. "I'm going to resign. I don't want the stress, I have to think of the baby." Nick nodded in understanding.

"I'd like to," he wrote. "But I don't think I can just yet. Soon, hopefully." Kate hoped it'd be very soon. She didn't like the thought that he might be the victim of another assassination attempt.

"So, who's going to moderate the meeting?" Kate asked.

"That is a very good question," Nick signed. "I was thinking maybe that new guy Jack Jackson. How does that sound?"

"He seems nice and grounded," Fran allowed.

"I'll talk to him this afternoon," Nick signed. "Would you like to join me?" he added, to Kate.

"I'd love to," Kate said. "I'll just get Logan's stroller-"

"I'll take him," Fran offered.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I was going to have lunch with Lucy, he's always so happy," Fran said. "It'd be nice to watch him for the day."

Kate smiled. "That'd be fine."

"Thanks," Fran smiled. "Would you like to come with me today?" Logan giggled when she lifted him out of his high chair. "Well, I'm going to head out."

"I'll leave a notice for the meeting if you feel up to attending," Nick signed.

"Okay, thank Elise for breakfast," Fran requested.

"We will," Kate said. Fran left with Logan.

Elise came in with a flyer. "How's this?" she asked.

"That's perfect," Nick signed. "Thank you." He turned to Kate. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she said standing.

"I'm going to be with June and Olivia today," Elise told them. "I probably won't be back until later."

"Okay," Kate nodded. She admitted to herself as they walked over to Jack Jackson's that she felt a bit guilty that she was able to keep Nick when Fran, Lucy, and Elise had all had to watch their men walking into danger and possibly death.

Nick knocked on the door to Jack's house. A woman answered. Her hair was styled perfectly, and she was wearing a frilly apron. "You're Nick Andros?" the woman smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Nick wants to speak to Jack," Kate announced.

"Of course, come on in," Jill said. "He's shaving but I'll let him know that you're here." She led them into the living room. "Please, have a seat and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," Kate said. Soon they were joined by a good looking middle aged man.

"I'm Jack Jackson," he said giving Nick a hardy handshake. "You've met my wife, Jill." Nick fought the urge to smirk. "What do you need?"

Nick turned to Kate and started signing. "A lot of people have spoken highly of you, and we're going to be having a meeting tonight. Frannie and I would like for you to moderate the meeting."

"I'd be happy to," Jack said. "Although, I do get the feeling that there's more to it than that."

"If this goes the way I hope you'll end up on the new committee," Nick signed. "It'll be up to you if you want to accept of course, but if it goes the way I hope you'll be head of the committee by November."

Jack scratched the back of his head. "That's a hell of a lot to think about. You're planning on stepping down?"

"It won't be the same," Nick signed he didn't mention the urge he had gotten over the last couple days to move on. He hadn't talked to Kate about going yet and he knew they'd have to wait to move on. He just wanted to move on from the Boulder, but he knew he wouldn't go without Kate. "I guess what it comes down to is that_ my _committee is gone. I'll serve on this one until I feel that I'm not needed."

"I'll definitely think about it," Jack said, "and talk to Jill, of course. Thank you for your vote of confidence." Nick nodded.

"Do you know anyone who can print this out?" Kate asked handed Jack the flyer for the meeting.

"Sure," Jack said. "I'll get them passed out as well if you'd like."

"Thank you," Kate said. "We'll leave you to think." Jack and Nick shook hands again as they left. "That went well," Kate said after they had gone home and grabbed a picnic basket and some food. They spread the blanket under a tree in the park.

"He'll do it," Nick signed as they finished eating.

"And Jill will agree if it's what he wants," Kate said. "She's the June Cleaver type."

Nick laughed. "What?"

"You didn't see it?" Kate smiled. "The apron, the hair, plus no one is that happy. It's just not natural."

"You're very cynical for someone so young?" he teased.

"Ha! Look who's talking. You're almost as bad as Glen."

"So I take it you were a woman's lib advocate?" he asked.

"Not really," she shrugged. "My mom was a stay at home mom, and I planned on doing the same when I had kids. But I'll never be like the Jill's in this world."

"Good," he signed and kissed her.

"How do you feel?"

"My leg doesn't hurt too bad. Now it's pretty much just my arm." Brad Kitchner walked over.

"Hey, Nick, are the rumors true?" he asked.

"What rumors?" Kate asked.

"That Stu, Ralph, Glen, and Larry are walking West? I've been in the library for almost two days. The last gossip I heard was that you were a live, which I'm very glad turned out to be true, and that Mother Abagail had died."

"Mother Abagail wanted them to go and stand against the Dark Man," Kate explained.

"Well, hell," Brad said. "Mind if I sit?" Nick motioned for him to do so. "So now what?"

"I've called a meeting for eight tonight," Nick signed. "Jack is going to moderate it. I guess we'll have to choose a new committee."

"I had hoped you seven would be able to see us through to next year at the very least," Brad said sadly.

"How's the power plant?"

Brad brightened. "Running perfectly. I've been looking at the phone lines and the TV station."

Nick chuckled. "Have to keep busy."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should run for the committee as well. You'd be elected in a heart beat being the man who brought us out of the dark ages."

Brad looked a little embarrassed by the recognition. "I'll definitely think about it. I guess I'll be seeing to tonight." He left.

"We need to get you a clean bandage," Kate said. She slid her hand from his shoulder down his chest, and lightly ran her fingers over his groin. His eyes were heated as they met hers. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," he signed. "But didn't you call me insatiable a couple weeks ago?"

"I never said that I minded," she smiled. She stood and helped him up before gathering their things. Nick let his eyes rove over her backside as she bent over. She stood and smiled knowingly at him. They walked home quickly. Dick was sitting on the porch waiting for them.

"Hi, Nick, Kate," he smiled.

"Hi," Kate said. "What's going on?"

"I was sent to take Nick to the hospital," Dick said and arched a brow at Nick. "You missed your appointment." Nick winced, he had forgotten all about that. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he followed Dick to the ambulance sitting by the curb. Kate rode with them.

"So, how's Laurie?" she asked.

"Wonderful," Dick smiled. "She wants to start trying to have a baby." He blushed a little. "I'm too old though-"

"You're still young," Kate said waving that off. "This place was founded by a hundred and eight year old woman."

Dick laughed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been in to help lately."

"Believe me, we understand," Dick said. "Besides, being pregnant you don't want to stretch yourself to thin." Somehow hearing someone else mention that Kate was pregnant still managed to surprise him.

"I guess you're right," Kate smiled. He stopped at the clinic and helped Nick out of the ambulance. They checked the burn, cleaned it, and put a clean dressing on it.

"I want you to come by twice a week," Dr. Richardson told them. "I know what happened, and why you missed your appointment, so it's okay, but please, try to make the others."

"We will," Kate promised. Dick drove them back to the house. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah are you tired? Does it hurt?"

"No," he smiled. "But I feel like if I don't make love to you right now, I may combust."

She blushed. "Let's get inside then."


	17. I Feel the Magic

I Feel The Magic

~*~

_I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face_

I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya

-The Steve Miller Band

~*~

Kate slowly removed Nick's clothes. She unbuttoned his shirt kissing every inch of skin that was revealed. He started to lift her own shirt off of her but she pulled away. "You were injured," she said. "Relax and let me do all the work." He smiled and leaned back. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his boxers off of him. He lifted his hips to help her.

Her breath caught in her throat at the bruises on his chest and abs. He arched an eyebrow in question at her pause. She offered him a dazzling smile before standing and removing her own clothes before joining him on the bed and taking his cock into her mouth. His eyes closed and his head fell back. She smiled inwardly, loving the ways she affected him, and slowly moved her head up and down his length.

He reached down and tugged her on top of him, needing to be inside her. She slid down onto his manhood with a groan of relief. "God, I missed this," she murmured. She moved slowly until he reached out, grabbing her hips and coaxing her into a faster rhythm. "I love you, Nick, so much," she murmured.

He pulled her down for a soul searing kiss as he reached between their bodies to tease her in time with her movements. She cried out his name as she came, he followed moments later. She rolled off of him, breathing heavily. She sat up once she had recovered enough and looked at him. He was leaning against the pillows looking rather pleased with himself. "I think," she told him, matter-of-factly, "that you've turned me into a nymphomaniac."

He laughed before signing, "Good."

Later that evening

Nick shook hands and greeted people as they walked in. Kate stood at his side feeling a little nervous. She wanted this meeting to go as well as possible. The better it went the more likely the people would be to accept it when Nick stepped down. They took their seats and Jack brought the meeting to order.

He went over the outline Nick had given him and addressed some other points, Nick hadn't thought about. They elected nine new members, counting Nick. Brad and Jack were amongst them. A man named Hugh Petrella volunteered for the job of marshal. With a quick vote he got the job.

Nick had an instant dislike for the man. He had nothing in particular against him but just couldn't bring himself to like him. He was simply no Stuart Redman. Despite that, all in all the meeting went well. Everyone just accepted that Fran wanted to step down. After the meeting Nick shook hands, and calmed the fears of the people. Afterwards they went back to the house and put Logan to bed.

"What do you think?" Kate asked.

"It was so natural for him," Nick signed. "I think we picked well."

"Good."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"After the baby is born, I'd like to leave."

Kate blinked her stomach sinking. "Oh."

Nick's eyes widened as he realized how that sounded. "I'd like for _us _to leave. I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere," Nick shrugged. "Somewhere that's ours. You, me, our baby, and Logan."

"What if we get sick, or-"

"I've thought of that," he said. "I've been reading medical texts, I know you've been working with Dick and Dr. Richardson. I really think we can do it, and we can always come back sometime."

"Okay," Kate said finally.

"Yeah?"

"Sure. It'll be a long time until the baby comes, and we can think about where we want to go in that time."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next month went by fast. Nick sat at the committee meetings feeling increasingly out of place. Brad still looked to him before any decisions but he was the only one. Ted Frampton seemed to use being on the committee as an excuse to get out of any real work. They got their first snow in mid October. Nick stepped off of the committee November first. A couple people protested his decision but most accepted it. By November seventh it had snowed. November tenth was the date of Kate's first sonogram.

Kate waited nervously as Dr. Richardson got the machine ready. Nick saw her wringing her hands and took one of them in his, smiling reassuringly at her. She forced herself to relax. The doctor walked over and started spreading the jelly on her stomach. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Kate said.

"Let's see," Dr. Richardson said sliding the sensor over her belly. "The baby appears to be developing perfectly." Nick squeezed her hand. "And you're having a girl."

"A girl," Kate murmured looking at the ultrasound. She turned to Nick feeling tears filling her eyes. "Our daughter." Nick leaned over kissing her on the forehead before turning back to the ultrasound, their daughter. Slowly, he smiled. He was a father.


	18. You Know I Believe

You Know I Believe

~*~

Kate woke up when Nick bolted up. He didn't seem scared but looked very confused. Kate touched his shoulder. He turned and took her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked. She flipped on the bedside lamp

"I just had the weirdest dream," he signed. He still looked confused but also sad.

"What was it?" she asked alarmed.

"It was about Tom," he told her.

"Tom?" Kate asked.

"He was coming home," Nick said. "And I told him he had to go back."

"Do you think...?"

"I don't know," he said knowing what she was thinking. She hugged him knowing why he looked so sad.

"Well, maybe it is like the other dreams," she said hoping that it was true, that Tom was still alive.

"But why would I tell him to go back?" he asked.

"Mother Abagail always said that everything happens for a reason," Kate told him kissing him on the cheek. "So there must be a reason for that."

"I guess," he said.

"Now let's get back to sleep."

"Sounds good." They laid back down. Kate fell asleep quickly but Nick laid awake, praying to God for the first time in his memory that Tom was a live and would come home. He prayed for Kate that their baby would be born healthy, and for Stu, Glen, Larry, and Ralph.

"Do I look as big as I feel?" Fran asked as she, Kate, Lucy, and Elise set the tables in the convention center.

"You look pregnant," Lucy smiled patiently.

Fran sat down heavily. "My ankles are the size of watermelons."

"Rest for a while," Elise ordered. "We can handle this." Kate always felt a little awkward around the others three now. Although they would never even imply that she should she couldn't help but feel guilty that they had to say goodbye to their men while she still had Nick.

"Dinner's ready," a woman called coming in from the kitchen. It had been Fran's idea to have a Thanksgiving dinner. Unfortunately, she was now very pregnant so she had been delegated to setting the tables. Now they finished as others brought the food out. A couple people had gone hunting and brought home some turkeys. They served dinner and the people started filing in. The women sat down with Nick, Logan, and Leo. After dinner as some washed the dishes Jack suggested that they all went around and said something that they were thankful for. Most were the usual "I'm thankful to be alive. To have him/her."

Last, it was Fran's turn. "I'm thankful that my baby is healthy," she said. "And that I have good friends to help me while my man is out there." There was silence after that then thunderous applause, led by Dick and Brad. It seemed that unless reminded of it, people constantly forgot about Stu and the others. Nick supposed it was because remembering made them worry about what would happen if they were to fail. Soon after this they were walking back.

"Thank you, guys," Fran said as they got to where their roads split. Nick arched a brow in question. "You four have been here for me, I really don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're our friend," Elise smiled. "We all miss them."

"I know," Fran smiled. There were hugs all around. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Kate said and the group split.

"Do you think they're okay?" Elise asked before heading up to bed later that night.

"I hope so," Kate said honestly.

"I'll pray for them tonight," Elise said. "Again." Kate hugged the older woman. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight," Kate said. Nick nodded to her.

"I'm going to put Logan to bed," Kate said lifting the boy into her arms.

"I'll be right down," Nick signed. He wrote a few notes in his book before heading down to their room. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Kate had her eyes closed lost in music that he could never hear. She was swaying to the music, her moves more seductive than she could guess. The sight made him both hard and sad at the same time. This was something they could never share: the sound of music. She turned and smiled seeing him.

"Hi," she said and kissed him lightly. He deepened the kiss and pulled her hips into his. "Hold up." He looked at her pouting. She giggled. "I was just wondering how you met up with Tom and Ralph. You never told me that story."

"Can't it wait?" he signed.

"I suppose," she said and flung her shirt off. He smiled, they were undressed by the time that they made it to the bed. He threw down his crutches, happy that in a week he'd be able to get rid of them.

"What song were you dancing to?" he signed as they laid awake after their lovemaking.

""Something" by the Beatles," she said.

"How does it go?"

She sang the lyrics. He laid a hand to her chest feeling her singing as well as watching her lips moving.

_"Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how.

You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't know."

"I like it," he told her.

"Me too," she grinned. "It's my favorite song." She paused looking a little guilty.

"Stop that," he said. "I want you to be able to share everything with me. I love you."

"I love you too. So... story time?"

"Sure," he said.


	19. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

* * *

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight_

_  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away._

_Here were are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_.

* * *

The month passed quickly. By December 19th they were pretty much settled in for winter. "Christmas is coming up," Kate noted, serving everyone breakfast.

"Christmas!" Logan cried happily. Kate's eyebrows shot up, amazed that he remembered the holiday. "Santa!"

"I guess we should go shopping," Kate mused after breakfast as they were sitting in front of a roaring fire.

"I'll go," Nick signed.

"But-"

"It's freezing out there and you're pregnant," he pointed out.

She pouted. "I don't see what that has to do with anything." He chuckled.

"I'll go with him," Elise offered.

"Fine, I'll stay home, barefoot in the kitchen," Kate said still pouting.

Nick grinned. "Good." That got him smacked in the face with a pillow. Logan giggled from his spot on the floor. There was a knock at the door. Nick stood and answered it. Fran, Leo, and Lucy came in.

"They think we're about to have another blizzard," Fran noted. Logan toddled over to her holding his arms out. As always his presence never failed to make Fran smile. Lucy picked him up and passed him to Fran.

"Oh, my," Elise said. "You girls better stay here then."

"That's not a bad idea," Nick signed.

"We have plenty of room," Kate nodded. "And we'd love to have you."

"That'd be fine," Fran smiled. "We'll get some clothes."

"You guys should stay for Christmas," Elise said.

"That'd be nice," Fran smiled.

"And Nick can learn what it's like to live with three pregnant women," Lucy smirked. Nick's eyes slowly widened as the women laughed. He knew he had it pretty good, many of the women in the Free Zone were pregnant now and he had heard horror stories about the mood swings. The worst he had to deal with was crying. Kate was prone to randomly busting into tears. It was worse in the beginning of her pregnancy but was still known to happen tine to time.

"Let's go pack," Fran said handing Logan to Elise. "We'll be right back."

"We were going to head out to shop, is there anything you want?" Nick signed with Kate translating. They gave him a quick run down before leaving to get their stuff.

"Be careful," Kate ordered as Elise and Nick put their coats on.

"We will," Elise said.

"We'll be home soon," Nick told her. Fran, Lucy, and Leo arrived in thirty minutes. Kate was sitting in front of the fireplace with Logan, playing trucks with him.

"I hope Stu's okay," Fran said suddenly. "And Larry, and the others," she added. They were quiet for a few moments. Leo leaned against Lucy, and she wrapped an arm around him. Kate was once again struck with an incredible feeling of guilt, although she knew they meant nothing by it. "Hey, do you have a radio?"

"Um, yes, it's old, a record player, we haven't had the chance to upgrade just yet," Kate said and went to bring it in. Leo helped her carry in the records. They looked through the records pulling out the Christmas 45s. Soon "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree was playing. Lucy and Leo danced across the floor, the little boy laughing and embarrassed at the same time. Fran watched them with a smile.

"This is just fine," Fran told Kate. "Christmas music sounds best by record." A few records later and Nick and Elise arrived at home. They brought the bags in before Nick asked Leo (through Kate of course) to come outside with him. Leo followed him outside. The two men soon brought in a huge Christmas tree that barely cleared the ceiling. Elise and Kate got the stand ready and soon the huge tree stood before them.

"This is great," Kate said. "I didn't even think of a tree."

"It was Nick's idea," Elise smiled. "We were turning for home when he realized that we didn't have one, and that for our first Christmas we needed a tree."

"And what a beautiful tree," Fran said. Everyone helped them carry in the decorations. Together they decorated the tree, for a brief time everyone forgot their troubles. Leo put the angel on top of the tree with Nick's help and they plugged it in.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Lucy sighed. "Nice choice there, champ," she added smiling at Nick. Kate lifted Logan into her arms and stood beside Nick. He wrapped an arm around her, his family. He hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was a child, he wanted this one to be as close to perfect as they could get in the post-plague world.

Six days later

It was a little hectic, with three extra people in the house but they adapted well. Elise and Lucy made cookies with Leo's "help." Kate read the boys the Christmas story, which they listened to with surprising patience. Kate lied awake in the room she shared with Nick watching the snow fall. It was five A.M. on Christmas morning. She knew Leo would probably wake them up soon but for now she was content to simply lie here safe and warm in Nick's arms. The blizzard had come on the 23rd, snowing them in for what they figured would be at least a week.

"It's Christmas!" Leo called. "Come on! It's Christmas!" Kate laughed and gently shook Nick's shoulder. He opened his eyes and arched a brow nodding to the dark windows.

"It's Christmas morning," she explained with a grin. "Leo's awake, and you can bet Logan is too now." The two got dressed. Kate could already here Bing Crosby singing "White Christmas" upstairs. You didn't have to dream about that here.

Kate checked Logan's room but he wasn't in his crib. Upstairs the boys were already opening their stockings. Elise had started a fire as they opened their presents. The kids hit the mother load of toys. Lucy was starting breakfast when Nick pulled Kate aside.

"I didn't give you my present," he explained with a smile. "I wanted to tell you that I love you, and that I want to be with you forever. I guess now no one worries about the ceremony, but I want you to have this." He pulled out a small velvet box. Kate's eyes flew to his. "I've considered you my wife for a while now; I would just like you to wear this to make it official." She kissed him, not able to express how she felt any better than that. He broke the kiss. "Aren't you even going to open it?" She opened the box, inside was a simple, but perfect diamond solitaire, and two plain gold bands.

"Put them on me?" she requested holding out a trembling hand. He smiled and complied sliding the two rings onto her finger, kissing her palm afterwards. He held out his own hand. With a smile, she slid his own ring onto his hand before kissing him again. "Thank you, Nick."

"I love you, Kate, Merry Christmas," he signed before pulling her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured against his chest.


	20. I Hate to Look Into Those Eyes and See

Author's Note- Sorry this chapter's so short, it just seemed right to end it here.

* * *

I Hate to Look Into Those Eyes and See an Ounce of Pain

* * *

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

Oh, Oh, Oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
-Guns N Roses

* * *

Nick woke up on the fourth with Kate shaking his arm. He opened his eye and blinked at her in the pale light of the room. "Fran's in labor," she told him. "Lucy took her to the hospital. Elise said she'd take us there if we wanted to go with her." Nick got up and got dressed as Kate left to get Logan ready. Elise was waiting with Leo when they made it up the stairs.

"Ready?" Elise asked, clearly nervous.

"Yeah," Kate said. They piled into the car as Elise carefully drove them to the hospital. The roads had been plowed but were still slick. "I'm scared," Kate confessed to Nick. "What if-?"

Nick placed a finger to her lips before signing. "Don't. Thoughts like that won't do any good." She nodded but he could see tears in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her. He wouldn't tell her this but he was worried sick himself. She snuggled up to his side.

Lucy was in the waiting room when they got there. She was pacing and unconsciously rubbing her swollen belly every once in a while. Kate went to her and hugged her, both women burst into tears. Nick and Elise stood back watching the two women clinging to each other. Nick swallowed thickly. Once they were under control the group sat down.

Dr. Richardson came out. "Lucy, she's asking for you," he said. Lucy wiped her eyes and followed him. Everyone else sat down. As they waited Kate played a game of Go Fish with Leo and Nick kept Logan entertained. Neither of their minds were on the tasks at hand, though.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Richardson called happily two hours later. "A happy healthy little boy."

"How's Fran?" Elise asked.

"She's just fine," Dr. Richardson said. "She's exhausted, of course, but she wants to see you. Just go in a couple at a time."

"Go ahead," Elise told Kate and Nick. The couple walked into the room. Fran was sitting with the baby.

"Oh, Franny, he's beautiful," Kate gushed.

"He's got ten perfect fingers, and ten perfect toes," Fran said with a tired smile. "I counted." They chatted for a moment then left so Elise could go in. Once they were safely in the lobby Kate burst into tears.

"Stupid hormones," she whispered. Nick hugged her tightly. Their baby was safe, he told himself.

Kate was knitting a hat, or at least trying to. It really looked more like a disfigured sock. Two days had passed and Fran's son Peter was healthy. Dr. Richardson had ordered Kate to take up a hobby, something to relax her. So here she was knitting a disfigured sock.

Lucy walked in looking pale. "Kate?"

"Yeah?" Kate asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Peter..."

"What happened?" Kate demanded getting up.

"He's got it," Lucy said. "No one knows... he was so healthy..."

"Oh, no," Kate said sitting back down heavily.

"God, Kate... what if this is it?" Lucy sat down beside her on the other side of the couch. "This could really be the end. Our babies die and mankind just stops. What a fucking joke that would be. You survived the Super Flu but your species is going to go extinct. Do you think anyone will have a telethon? Save the humans?" Lucy laughed humorlessly.

"Maybe... our babies' parents are both immune," Kate said hoping she didn't sound harsh. "Maybe they'll be okay."

"I keep praying," Lucy said. "Hoping and praying." Nick walked in from the basement and froze seeing the two women crying.

"What is it?" he signed.

"Peter has the flu," Kate told him. He felt his stomach drop. He and Glen had discussed this possibility, that the children wouldn't be immune. They never talked about it around Fran or Stu, but knew that it was a definite possibility that the flu would take the children. Before it had been just a hypothetical situation, just debate but... this was his little girl. Nick suddenly realized with a pang how much he really wanted his baby.

"Nick?" Kate asked looking up at him. He immediately went to her, sitting between the two women and wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulders. She leaned against him. He glanced at Lucy and held an arm out for her. She gave him a grateful look and sank against him crying softly. The three sat there for hours shell-shocked and not knowing what to say to each other.


End file.
